Flashes Of Us
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: Flashes into Kurt and Sam's life together. These are unrelated one-shots with a prompt of a single word. Prompts are welcome. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Forbidden

Flashes

**Flashes into Kurt and Sam's life together. These are unrelated one-shots with a prompt of a single word. Prompts are welcome. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter. **

Chapter 1- Forbidden

* * *

"Sam? Are you sure we're allowed in here?!" Kurt whispers to Sam, worried. Sam chuckles lowly, but shrugs.

"No idea. There wasn't a sign or anything."

"Sam, there were three signs. One said 'No Trespassing', one said 'No Entry' and the last one said 'Trespassers shall be prosecuted'. Those don't' sound like welcoming mats." Kurt points out. Sam frowns.

"Oh, I thought they said 'No Trains Passing', 'No Sentry' and 'Trains Passing shall be…then I got stuck on the last word." Sam looks downcast suddenly. His dyslexia stops him from being able to read even the simplest of road signs. It's lucky he's got Kurt with him to read them. Sam tugs on Kurt's hand and tries to lead him out but, suddenly, the smaller boy has gained a lot more muscle because Sam can't budge him.

"Kurt, come on. We have to leave, remember?" Sam hisses, now scared that they will get caught.

"Come on, don't you think it'd be…hot to get it on in a place that's, well, _forbidden_?" Sam shoots Kurt a smile and suddenly Kurt's lips are upon his. Kurt's right, it's hot and dangerous…_if you're one of us then roll with us…_no Sam, no time for Ke$ha.

"Sam? Are you not into this?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Sorry I was just thinking about Ke$ha." Sam blurts, for a reason that he is not aware of.

"Well, whatever turns you on, baby is fine with me but I need your lips on mine now." Kurt mumbles and Sam is in no position to refuse such a demand, especially when Kurt is looking at hot as he is.

Suddenly, the two boys hear a jangling of metal from somewhere behind them, making Sam want to cry and Kurt just look worried.

"Kurt, go!" Sam hisses at him, really wanting Kurt to leave this sheltered, isolated…thing. Sam doesn't know what it's called, but all he knows is that it's raining and windy and Kurt's umbrella was skyrocketed by the gale and it's not coming back. Kurt's hair is ruined and Sam can feel the rainwater invading his socks.

"Without my umbrella? Are you insane?" Kurt retorts.

"Kurt, your hair is already out of place, but you still look gorgeous and it's only me around. Will you please just come back to the car with me?"

Kurt sighs. "Fine, but you know one good thing about this downpour…" Kurt trails off, smirking. Sam doesn't actually know what's good about the rain right now. He's completely nonplussed.

"The rain has made your shirt pretty much see through and I can see everything. It's a really bad day to just be wearing a thin white shirt." Kurt finds warmth under Sam's shirt and presses his hands against Sam's abs. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Kurt, don't use the rain as an excuse to feel me up." Sam pouted, looking like a hurt puppy.

"Sam, I—." Kurt noticed the look on his face and tried to argue.

"You can do that anytime you like." Sam winked and pinned Kurt's hands to his chest, kissing him.

"Bitch, I know I can. You simply can't resist my charms." Kurt stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, Lionel Richie, let's scarper." Sam said, but apparently that was the wrong thing.

"Lionel Richie?! Just who do you think you're talking to, young man?"

"Gah, I'm sorry, Diana Ross. You know I get confused easily between her and Aretha Franklin."

"A fact that Mercedes and I struggle to comprehend. It's like getting confused between Cher and Madonna." Sam averted his gaze shiftily. "No. No, you don't." Kurt said, his tone warning Sam.

"Nah, just kidding. I just wanted to make your do that bitch glare, it really turns me on, I have to say." Sam winked. "But seriously, let's leave, because I think somebody just came in."

"But my hair…"

"Is always perfect. If you want, you can use my shirt as an umbrella."

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do, pervert." Sam raises an eyebrow, a trait one inherits from spending too much time around Kurt Hummel.

A shout of "Hey!" distracts the boys and makes Kurt the first one to charge boldly into the rain, Sam closely at his heels.

"Let's go!" Sam advises and he scoops Kurt up into his arms, running at full jock paces back to his car. Kurt takes advantage of the fact that Sam is already drenched to tickle his abs, making Sam chuckle between breaths.

"You're such a pervert." Sam comments once they're inside his car, the heating turned right up.

"Don't pretend that you don't love it." Kurt retorts, kissing his doting boyfriend fully on the lips. Kurt ponders and realises that, sometimes, the rain was not that bad. And that sometimes, the exploration of forbidden places can lead to some good times.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that I'm beginning a lot of projects lately, but this would not leave my mind. I needed to get my Hevans on and I thought that a prompt-based story would be better. Any words are welcome from you guys and I'll use them! Also on my story _Diva, _prompts are encouraged! Review!**


	2. Photograph

Chapter 2- Photograph

* * *

Kurt and Sam have been together for three years now and still, they have never been able to take a decent photograph together. Every time that they try and take one, something gets drastically in the way. There was the time when Rachel sneezed and it made giggle like a banshee as Quinn took their 'cute' picture. There was the time when they were taking a selfie together and Avatar came on the television and Sam knocked Kurt's phone out of his hand in his excitement and haste to watch his favourite movie. Kurt had glared at him as his hair was styled to an even higher standard than perfection that day. Sam had pouted at him and Kurt had forgotten all about his anger and watched Sam's nerdy obsession with him, giggling at Sam quoted the whole thing including the Na'vi which, unlike Santana, Kurt thought was simply adorable.

"Honey?" Kurt calls, entering their living room in their apartment in New York. Sam looks up from reading his newspaper, which he had started to do a year previously in order to reinforce his feeling of adulthood which continued to flit in and out of his mind.

"Yes, dear?" Sam reponds, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Why can't we take a good picture?" Kurt questions. He has wanted once ever since they got together. Most other couples are perfectly capable are taking nice couple pictures but not them, apparently.

"Well maybe if _somebody_ didn't enter a state of hysterics when his best friend sneezes, then maybe we would have one." Sam stares at him.

"Or maybe if a certain blond haired beauty didn't flip the fuck out when he hears like the opening footstep of his favourite movie, then maybe we would have one." Kurt replies.

"Touché." Sam grinned like a child. Kurt swats him over the head with his newspaper.

"We're going to take a decent photo, Sam. Brittany and Santana have a lovely picture of them as Brittany's profile picture. Quinn and Puck took a really hot selfie in the bathroom of a club once and it was rather naughty and you could see Puck's—."

"Kurt, focus." Sam steps in. Kurt nods thankfully.

"All of our Glee couples have really nice photos. Even Blaine and Sebastian took a nice picture together. So we're doing this. Get into a good position."

"What, like 69?" Sam jokes, but apparently it's not the time.

"Samuel. I'm serious. I'm a romantic. I want a nice picture of us with no sneezing Jewish girls interrupting everything."

"Romantic? Last night wasn't so romantic, I don't think. I mean the sheets got destroyed."

"Sam…don't make me take sex away from you." Kurt glares at him, fully serious. Or just a good actor.

"Okay, I'll cooperate. Where do you want me?"

"Just next to me. I don't know, do something romantic." Kurt presses the capture button as Sam kisses his cheek, whilst still looking at the camera. Kurt reflects.

"Oh, that's a lovely one of both of us. Wait, is that, no Samuel Evans you do _not_ have a maple syrup stain on your face!" Kurt yells, half serious and half not.

"Oh, yeah, uh, breakfast was _good_." Sam laughs, although he's not sure whether he's supposed to or not.

"Wash your face and let's try again." Kurt commands and Sam complies, as usual. When the blond returns, Sam has an idea.

"Let's try this. I'll sit down and you drape your legs across my lap but sit next to me. Put your arms around my neck and I'll take the picture. Sound good?" Kurt nods, willing to try almost anything now to take a decent photograph with his boyfriend.

They settle themselves in Sam's suggested pose and smile. Sam captures the image and they're both elated.

"Sam, that looks gorgeous. We look so happy. Quick, make like ten copes in case we lose it. Oh, we have to post this to Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Flickr, Foursquare and every other social media site that I can think of. Maybe Rachel can put it on her MySpace page?" Kurt claps his hands giddily.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Kurt, hi!" Quinn's voice chimes from their door.

"Suck it, Quinn Fabray, Sam and I are the most photogenic couple in New York, no in the World. We're going to be a model couple and our couples selfies and going to take over the Universe, one picture at a time and nobody will ever see it coming," Kurt taps around on his phone. "There, it's already on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr and should be circulating vigorously around the Internet in about five minutes or maybe less. With Sam's model material good looks and my fashionable outfits and hippo brooch, we're going to become unstoppable. We're going to be the first people to be the ones to take dual presidency of the United States of America. We'll—."

"Kurt?" Quinn lightly slaps his face.

"Quinn, hello! Was I doing it again? I got too overexcited because Sam and I _finally_ took a nice picture together!" Kurt says, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"Can I see it?" Quinn says excitedly. She's been waiting for this for two years.

"Sure, here." Kurt pounces onto his boyfriend and kisses him excitably, thankful that they've taken a gorgeous picture together.

"Quinn, whatever you do, don't delete that picture, I'm getting laid tonight." Sam chuckles and Kurt doesn't deny the assumption. Quinn smirks at them.

"Kurt?" She calls, worry lacing her tone.

"Yes, milady?"

"The picture's disappeared. I swear I didn't touch anything."

"WHAT?!" Kurt roars and snatches his phone from Quinn, looking at his Instagram feed. It's still there.

"Gotcha." She whispers. Sam bites his lip worriedly as Kurt looks up slowly, glaring at Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray," Kurt speaks, a quiet rage overwhelming the words. "You're lucky I love you."

"So am I." Sam pipes up adorably, causing Kurt to nibble at his neck. Quinn cooed at them cutely and left for the kitchen to look for their ice cream.

They finally took a good photograph and all was well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is so damn weird. I don't even know...my mind was abducted by my sleepy self, which is not here because I'm wide awake but not really able to think clearly. A HUGE thank you to Gleekforever12345 for reviewing so quickly. Your review made me update so quickly again and I'm glad that I've turned you on to Hevans. ;) xx**


	3. Teeth

Chapter 3- Teeth

* * *

Sam Evans continued to find himself feeling huge pangs of nostalgia now that he had graduated from high school _and _college, where he was studying Art and Design, so sometimes he began to feel like his life was spinning too quickly ahead of him. Sometimes, Sam liked to remind himself of his past and found the DVD that he had made with Kurt entitled 'New Directions Performances'. He inserted the disc into his laptop and looked through the sophisticated contents menu of the DVD. Kurt had suddenly found his talents in designing DVD menu screens, so he had made the most of it. There were fancy fonts and decorative swirls scattered across the screen. They had made a pact that they would only include performances including them or ones that were special to them both. Sam perused the track list very thoroughly.

_!. Don't Stop Believin'  
2\. 4 Minutes  
3\. Rose's Turn  
4\. Bad Romance  
5\. To Sir, With Love  
6\. Le Jazz Hot  
7\. Lucky  
8\. Time Warp  
9\. Stop! In The Name of Love/Free Your Mind  
10\. Singin In The Rain/Umbrella  
11\. Baby  
12\. Don't Stop  
13\. As If We Never Said Goodbye  
14\. Born This Way  
15\. Pure Imagination  
16\. Light Up The World  
17\. ABC  
18\. Bamboleo/Hero  
19\. I Have Nothing  
20\. Not The Boy Next Door  
21\. Paradise By The Dashboard Light  
22\. I'll Remember_

Disc 2…

Wait, what? Sam had not realised that there was a Disc 2. Very curious now, he looked down the list where there was a special message…

_Just for you Sammy. Love Kurt ;) x_

_1\. Teeth_  
_2\. Single Ladies_  
_3\. Fergalicious_  
_4\. Beautiful Liar (with Santana)_

Sam was drooling at the mouth. Four special performances that Kurt has taking part in and added without Sam knowing. He clicked 'Play All' on the second selection and his eyes bulged when he saw the opening frame of the 'Teeth' video on the screen. He figured, knowing his boyfriend, that it was a Lady Gaga music video. Kurt started in the splits position (_which holy fuck wow)_ that had Sam biting his lip in order to be able to get through the whole video.

The music started and Kurt rose from his position and raised his leg above his head, showing off his flexibility for Sam, which the former knew that he loved. Kurt winked to the camera before he began to sing.

_Don't be scared  
I've done this before  
Show me your teeth  
Don't want no money (want your money)_

_That shit's is ugly_  
_Just want your sex (want your sex)_  
_Take a bit of my bad boy meat (bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bite my me_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Let me see your mean_

_Got no direction (no direction)_  
_I need direction_  
_Just got my vamp (got my vamp)_

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat (bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bit of me boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_The truth is sexy_

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_  
_Just tell me when it's alright_  
_Tell me something that'll change me_

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Just tell me when_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Open your mouth boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me whatcha got_  
_Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth_

_Got no salvation (no salvation)_  
_Got no salvation_  
_Got nor religion (no religion)_  
_My religion is you_  
_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bit of me boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_I'm a tough bitch_

_Got my addictions (my addictions)_  
_And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)_  
_No one's perfect_  
_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bit of me boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_I just need a little guidance_

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_  
_Just tell me when it's alright_  
_Tell me something that'll change me_  
_I'm gonna love you with my hand tied_

_Show me your teeth_  
_Just tell me when_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Open your mouth boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me whatcha got_  
_Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth_  
_Show me your teeth_

_My religion is you_  
_My religion is you_

_Help need a man_  
_Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_  
_Help need a man_  
_Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_  
_Help need a man_  
_Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_  
_Tell me something that'll save me_  
_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_

_Just tell me it's alright_  
_Tell me something that'll change me_  
_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Just tell me when_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Open your mouth boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me whatcha got_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Teeth teeth teeth_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_It's not how big, it's how mean_

_Show me your teeth_  
_Open your mouth boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_My religion is you_  
_Show me your teeth_

_I just need a little guidance_  
_Show me your teeth_

When Kurt finished his flawlessly sexy routine, Sam found himself flustered and like he needed his boyfriend to get home so that he could love him with his hands tied. _Damn, new kink,_ Sam thought to himself. Only Kurt could make him so incoherently flustered just by singing and dancing. He could only imagine how hot _Beautiful Liar_ would be, especially Kurt and Santana doing a sexy routine together. Sam figured that his dick would explode if he watched that straight after _Teeth_, so he reluctantly decided to save it for another day when Kurt wasn't around.

Sam heard the door open and his fabulous boyfriend walked in happily. Sam strode over to him and pushed him against the open door, kissing him ferociously, the need for him becoming overwhelming.

"Sam, not that I don't love you spontaneously jumping me, but what's this about?"

Sam couldn't actually speak coherent words. "Gah, ugh, ngh." He tried to say "_That teeth video"_ but nothing of the sort came out.

"Which one did you watch?" Kurt said, his ninja powers coming into play. "Never mind, I know which one. Now undress so that I can ravage you. Don't be scared, I've done this before." Kurt purred into Sam's ear, pushing him onto their bed.

Sam popped a boner just at the sound of that and was ready for anything that Kurt was willing to give him. Game on.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm using this word randomiser and I got 'teeth'. I wasn't sure what to do with it until I thought of Gaga so I know this is short and mostly lyrical but I promise, hopefully, my next words will be better. Review and give me some prompts, guys! xxxx**


	4. Chemical

Chapter 4- Chemical

* * *

Kurt bounced downstairs, happily, and greeted his husband, Sam in a jovial manner, which Sam found strange. Kurt never greeted him in such a manner before consuming his daily dosage of coffee, at least. His hair was styled, and he looked freshly showered, which also did not feature into the equation until after he had consumed his coffee. Despite what others regularly thought, Kurt Hummel was _not_ a morning person. He just used caffeine as a substitute for happiness and lived with that pep until the next morning. Coffee had a really strong effect on his mood swings. It's why Kurt was always happiest at the Lima Bean. Whenever he was preparing an audition monologue or speech which required him to be sad or angry, Kurt would skip his early coffee and just drink water instead. It usually worked and enhanced his already brilliant acting talents. It was somewhat of a shortcut, Sam figured.

"Good morning!" Kurt said brightly, which made Sam pause. Kurt usually greeted him with 'Where's my coffee?' when Sam woke up before him. Usually, Sam wouldn't tolerate such rudeness, but he knew of his husband's genuine requirement for coffee in the morning to help him to function.

"What's got you in a good mood this morning? Did something good happen? Did you dream something?" Sam questioned, not used to the pep that Kurt (never usually) brought to this particular morning.

"Just am." Kurt pulled Sam into a long kiss which the blond appreciated, but found bemusing.

Suddenly, Sam had an idea.

"I knew it. Burt was right. That 'organic' hair product of yours contains some jacked up chemical that has finally kicked in and turned you completely loopy. I thought it would make you depressed, but this is a side effect that I can climb on board with." Sam sat at their kitchen island whilst Kurt fixed his usual coffee and their breakfast. Somehow, Kurt had managed to smuggle heart-healthy bacon into the house without Sam knowing. Kurt had been so smug when Sam had been unable to recall the taste difference between his usual bacon and Kurt's preferred substitute. Sam had begrudgingly accepted the inevitable inclusion of Kurt's bacon and that had been that. Sam would never admit this to Kurt, but he in fact preferred Kurt's bacon because at least it wouldn't kill him as quickly by overwhelming cholesterol levels.

"No, no, Sammy! My hair products are completely organic but there is no special chemical inside it that makes me happy. I'm just rather bright this morning. Should I be downcast instead?" Kurt replied, still full of that unknown chirp.

"No, I love it when you're happy, baby, I just wonder why. You're usually Jenna Hamilton until you've had your morning coffee. You had a dream didn't you?" Sam asked.

"No, silly. Martin Luther King had a dream. I had more of a vision last night. It came to when I was asleep. It was almost a picture, not a moving dream. We were sat side by side on our couch and we were each holding this beautiful baby. You had the girl and I held the boy. It was so peaceful. They were sleeping soundly in our arms and we were looking each other with so much love in our eyes that it was so powerful even though it hadn't actually happened. Then you kissed me and we just sat in complete tranquillity, lightly rocking our children, the twins, so that they would have a better chance of sleeping restlessly. Even though we were in uncomfortable positions, we stayed there, not wanting to wake up our amazing children because they were just so adorable in their slumber and, oh Sam it was perfect, the whole thing. I wish you could've seen it!" Kurt was so vacant during his recollection that he missed the beam that took over Sam's face and the joyful tears that slipped down it. Kurt came back to reality and looked over at his husband.

"I did see it, Kurt. I see it all now. Your description lets me in. I've always to talk about this with you since we got married, and now is the perfect time. Kurt, I think it's time we started a family." Sam was barraged by Kurt jumping at him. Sam caught him as Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so happy! We're really going to do this, we're starting a family! We should go and check out some adoption agencies! Unless we can ask Rachel and Santana to have it for us! Whose sperm shall we use? Personally I think we should use yours because you're the model and—."

"Kurt, slow down! We have our entire future in the works and you want to do it all in one day. It'll take time but I do think it'd be a good idea to ask one of our girls to do it for us. I've always imagined what a baby made from the DNA of both you and Santana would look like. But seriously, what's the name of this chemical, I'm going to spike your Diet Coke with it." Sam laughed to himself.

"Ah, you're right. We have a while. We're only 24. There's so much we can experience in our long lives together so why rush? Also why are you so convinced that there is some chemical floating in my hair products, I told you it was a vision? I think I'm a Seer."

"I'm sure there is. I'll check the ingredients and call the company later. I love you, so much Kurt."

"It's a good job I love you, too. More."

"I highly doubt that, Kurt. It's pretty impossible."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to think really hard about what to write in this chapter, but then it came to me. I really like this chapter! I love the thought of Hevans babies and what a Kurtana child would look like because DAMN. Anyway, I'll randomise my next word now considering there has not been any prompts for me to write. If you want a certain scenario written down, just put it in a review and I'll write it! Until next time xxxx**


	5. Dishonest

Chapter 5- Dishonest

* * *

Whenever Sam thought about the mistakes that he had made in his life, he always flashed back to the one that cost him a few months without Kurt Hummel in his arms. It was a small mistake, a lie, yet the subsequent effects were pretty important to Sam's future. He hadn't realised that such a small detail could have such a large impact in the future.

"_Hello, Sam." Kurt had cautiously wandered into the locker room and made no eye contact with any of the jocks until he had reached his destination, the shower stalls, where Sam was showering. Sam hadn't seen or heard Kurt until he spoke. He looked up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and sighed. _

"_Kurt, hey. What's up?" _

"_I know you're currently naked and this conversation could probably have waited for another hour or so, but I had to strike while the iron of my brain was hot. I know we didn't perform our duet together because of reasons we've discussed previously, but seeing you on that stage in your Rocky Horror costume just brought back several feelings for me that I have been secretly harbouring since duets week. I really like you, Sam, and I know you're straight and I think you've got a thing for Quinn even though she's back with Puck after seeing him in his juvenile detention centre, but I just needed to let you know that I have a huge crush on you and I totally understand if you're severely creeped right now, but I needed to explain any possibly predatory or creepy behaviour towards you. I tend to get nervous and weird around hot guys that I like and then I start to ramble, like I'm doing now, but I just wanted to be honest with you." Kurt spoke so beautifully and Sam had use a lot of willpower in order to avert his gaze from Kurt's lips. _

_Behind Kurt, Sam could make out several jocks staring over at the scene and he felt a pang of nervousness in his stomach that he had never felt before. He __liked__Kurt very much and wanted to be with him, but he just wasn't strong of confident enough to come out or be what Kurt needed. So he did the only thing that he could think of. Lie. _

"_Uh thanks Kurt, I'm extremely flattered, like you don't even realise how much that means to hear you say that, but I-I am s-straight. I honestly wish I could be that guy that you have a crush on. You're a really, really awesome guy, Kurt, but you deserve somebody much better than me and you'll find him. I'm really sorry and I hope this doesn't change anything between us because I think you're great and I would hate it if we stopped hanging out and texting." Sam garbled. It was true, but not the whole truth. Sam thought that Kurt had expected Sam to punch him or yell at him as (he would later learn) that Finn had, but Sam had no intention of being horrible. He actually really wanted to kiss him, but he just wasn't that strong yet. _

"_I-uh, thank you, Sam. I appreciate your civility whereas every other guy at this school would've flipped out and punched me or slurred at me so much that I would leave them alone. You're a really amazing guy and I would love to be your friend. I'm sorry that Quinn led you on. You truly deserve better than her, and I don't just mean me," Kurt winked. God, Sam thought that was hot. "Of course we'll keep as we are, I just really couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. I hate lying to myself and honestly is mostly the best policy." _

"_This doesn't change anything at all. Quinn's great, but Puck's her soulmate, so who am I to get in the way of that?" Sam really WAS honourable. Kurt smiled at that. _

"_Being honourable as always, I see. Again, I'm suddenly aware that you're butt naked and I just caught a glimpse of your…little Avatar down there, so I'm going to leave now. I'll text you later." Kurt smirked and composed himself before turning to strut towards the fray of snarling jocks. Sam thought he heard one of them shout 'Faggot' so Sam vowed to give him a lesson once he wasn't completely nude and in a bad position for them to steal his clothes. Kurt left the room and Sam sighed to himself. _

_Why did he have to lie? If only he was stronger, he could've said that he liked Kurt too and they could've been happy. Happy with each other. _

Sam regretted that day more than most. It led Kurt right into the waiting arms of Blaine, who had been there to cheer Kurt up after his light rejection. They had gotten together and Blaine had been the stupidest Hobbit in the world and cheated on the beautiful wonder that was Kurt Hummel. Sam had been there, in New York, to clean up Blaine's mess and finally admit his true feelings to Kurt once and for all and they had been together ever since. Kurt had understood when Sam confessed his feelings about that day, but he had been a little dismayed and regretful that they couldn't have shared more time together. Really all Kurt was annoyed about was the lost time. Kurt admitted that he probably would have done the same thing under the same pressures, but that did not stop Sam feeling utterly awful about himself. Kurt had said that it was completely okay, but Sam had had to make up for the lost time with all the dates that he could've taken Kurt on. They had spent a week in Lima, in the same motel that Sam had lived in actually, and done everything that they might have missed when Blaine was going out with Kurt and didn't do with him. Kurt had been flattered and overjoyed when Sam had proposed the journey to him. They had visited Burt and Carole and their friends who remained in Lima such as the new Glee kids, Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty. Kurt had formed an instant friendship with Jake, which was strange to everyone. Nobody had understood their connection, but Sam's time spent with them all was enough for him to understand that they were all lonely and Kurt knew that more than most people.

Back in New York, they had carried on as normal, with that day behind him, but Sam had never forgotten about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I like writing chapters with more depth. And a little bit of Kurt/Jake never hurt anybody. ;)**


	6. Howling

Chapter 6- Howling

* * *

Kurt and Sam were sound asleep one night when Sam had woken with a start. The sound of his waking had woken Kurt too, who was definitely not overjoyed about losing time from his precious sleep.

"What's up, Sam? I was just in the middle of dreaming about me, you and Ryan Reynolds." Kurt complained groggily, though his diction was still flawless, even when barely conscious.

"I-did you not hear that?" Sam enquired, wondering how Kurt had not been disturbed by the same sounds that he himself had been forced to endure.

"Hear what, Sam? If this is your inner voices again advising you to go running at 3AM for the fourth time, just tell them to fuck off whilst I'm sleeping. I have to be at NYADA at 10 tomorrow morning for the Alumni Dinner where I have to perform _I'm Still Here _for the three thousandth time.

"No, Kurt, they're silent tonight, thank god. It was something else, a noise. It was like a…howling." Sam muttered breathlessly.

"Did you watch Teen Wolf last night or are you finally going crazy after all of those sci-fi and superhero movies? Or maybe it's Jacob Black calling to me, telling me that he's found a meadow and that he's not fat so I can cross that off my bucket list." Kurt chuckled sardonically.

"Kurt, this isn't funny," Sam whined loudly. "I seriously heard a howling noise. It was exactly like every werewolf howl that I've ever heard. I know you spit on the lycanthropy theories, but I truly believe that it could indeed be possible so forgive me if this is scaring me a little bit." He bit his lip.

"Sam, we've been married for five years. I know you inside out. Literally. So I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't believe something if you didn't wholeheartedly find relevant theories and the closest thing that you can get to proof. I'm not completely sold on the idea, but if you're really this freaked out about this, I'll protect you. I'll see what's out there." Kurt crept to the window.

"Kurt, be careful! If it sees you, it will find you."

"Oh, please, I'm a ninja."

"Kurt, I'm serious. Just watch out."

Kurt, however, fell apart laughing. He was bent over, clutching the windowpane like it was his lifeline and he refused to meet Sam's eyes. Sam got angry.

"Kurt, I know they're probably not real, but people have been wrong before! I know I'm being stupid for being scared right now, but you could at least not laugh!" He argued. Kurt did not cease, however. Rolling his eyes, Sam folded his arms and huffed, rather childishly. Kurt sniffled and wiped away the tears that came from his laughter and turned back to Sam.

"You heard howling, right?"

"Yes."

"It was howling, alright." Kurt's face turned to stone once again.

"I knew it! Fuck, is there a werewolf out there? I'll get the silver bullets!" Sam made a move to get up, but Kurt stopped him.

"Sit down, Sam. It's fine. You know, we should seriously make a mental note to get to know our neighbours a little better."

"What do the neighbours have to do with this?" Sam was confused as to why Kurt mentioned the neighbours. He hated both sides.

"Sam, Mrs. Robinson seems to have recently acquired a new household pet. I'm sure you can guess which species."

"A werewolf? She's keeping a werewolf as a freaking domestic animal? Doesn't she know how dangerous it can be?!"

"Sam, she has a new dog. Her _dog_ was howling at you. It was not a werewolf. But honey, you got so worked up, it really scared me there. I don't like seeing you like that. Which is why I hope that werewolves are not real. I refuse to believe in anything negative because I would be seriously terrified, too. It's not that I don't believe, it's that I don't _want _to. But we're definitely not getting a dog because you wouldn't sleep." Kurt's harmless smirk returned.

"Seriously? A dog? Ugh, some dogs really need to devolve already. They're too akin to werewolves that it's scary to me."

"I promise now to keep you safe from all dogs in the future. We'll even cross the street when that totally adorable Labrador comes trotting along next to his poodle friend. Furthermore, this is why I prefer cats." Kurt winked and tucked them both back into bed.

Five minutes later, though, Kurt woke.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I think I heard a vampire."

"Kurt, stop. Don't even joke about that!"

"Wait, you believe in vampires too? Well let's hope for your sake that they sparkle rather than drink your blood until you're dry. Because that would not be pretty at all."

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Kurt."

"Okay, sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: And this concludes the triple update for today. I told you, they're literally flashes of scenes into their lives. They're short, I know, but I'm hoping to write LOADS of these, as long as people want them. Even if you guys are sick of these, I'll keep uploading. 6 in like 24 hours is good, as well as updating my other stories. I'm on fire. I'm pretty much just obsessed with Hevans. Ideally, I want to get to 300, and keep going until FanFiction stops me and says that I'm not allowed anymore chapters. Does anyone know if there's a limit? Because I'll write until the limit stops me. And even then, I'll create a sequel and write until there are no words left. I'll think of something. Anyway, review these chapters and I hope you found them enjoyable. Remember, prompts are always welcome! Don't be shy, just submit a word! I would much rather write your prompts than take words from the dictionary. Love you guys, thank you sincerely for all of the support, I probably wouldn't write if it wasn't for the amazing feedback! xxxx**


	7. Shhhh!

Chapter 7- Shhh!

**This prompt was suggested by my lovely beta Brian (a.k.a umbrella0326). **

**Oh just a note, Sam and Kurt are the same age in all of these one-shots. Sam is a senior the same time that Kurt is a senior.**

**Warnings: This chapter contains a few references to sexual activity, but nothing physical.**

* * *

The beginning of senior year was not all that great for Kurt. He had failed to become Senior Class President and was laughed at in his pursuit for the role of Tony in _West Side Story_. It was safe to say that things weren't going well, apart from one thing. His boyfriend, Sam Evans.

It was quite ironic actually. Blaine had moved to McKinley and then once Sam had returned, Blaine became extremely jealous and insufferable to deal with. Kurt had become sick of him constantly accusing him of cheating with Sam (_because hello, flashback to junior year, anyone?) _and broken up with him, telling him that he was way too judgemental and insecure and was not what he needed in his senior year.

Two months later, Sam had confessed his love for Kurt and the two had rekindled the brief chemistry that they had shared the previous year and started a relationship. They were happy together, and Kurt was happier than he had ever been with Blaine. Sam was caring, sweet and protective. Blaine was never really protective of him.

So, Senior Year was kicking Kurt's ass, and the academic workload required was shocking. Kurt felt bad for his old friends back at Dalton for _their_ senior academic workload because Kurt had found his junior year taxing. Kurt was working on his third algebra problem when he heard his boyfriend greet him.

"Hey, Kurt!" Sam took a seat next to him.

"Sam, this is the library, there's no talking." Kurt said, sounding very much like an adult, looking around for the librarian who had thought he was the cutest thing ever after the performance of _U Can't Touch This_ that he had done with Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Artie.

"But I'm happy to see you, Kurt. And my greeting isn't stopping people from studying." Sam pointed out. Kurt smirked as Sam kissed him.

"As cute as that is, people don't appreciate us kissing in the _hallways_, never mind while they're trying to study." Kurt fought the urge to kiss Sam again.

"But Kuuuuuurt." Sam playfully pouted.

"Shhh!" The librarian hissed from across the room, drawing attention to them.

"Sorry!" Kurt shot back, giving her an apologetic look.

"Kurt, do you want to know something?"

"If it's how to solve Problem #5 in our Algebra homework, then I would love to." Kurt chuckled.

Sam lowered his voice. "Sex in a library is on my bucket list." Kurt felt himself turning red at how turning _on_ he was getting. When Sam's voice got low and rumbly, it was one of Kurt's many weak spot when it came to Sam. Kurt had to undo the top button of his shirt just to find some air.

"T-That's…nice." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"I love it when you do that. Kurt, it's on your bucket list, too. Trade Algebra in for Biology and come do a "lab experiment" with me in the Politics stack." Sam winked.

"Sam, you have no idea how much I want you right now, but I can't. I have to get this homework done or I'll spend tonight making it up to you with phone sex and I won't get around to doing it."

"You could just do me instead. Mrs. Jameson would understand, Kurt. I'll be your homework."

"Oh my Gaga, that was so corny, Sam. Well, I'm not aroused anymore." Kurt smiled. "Thanks!"

Sam finally relented and began to work on some English when he got a text from Puck.

_Dude, I can hear you both from where I'm sitting. Now I know about your bucket lists. Also, where the hell am I? What is this room?_

Sam's eyes widened.

"What, Sam? Don't tell me you're watching porn at sch—." Sam clapped a hand over Kurt's mouth and leant down to his ear.

"Don't say another word. Everyone can hear everything we're saying." Sam did not realise that whispering like this in Kurt's ear was just fuelling his libido.

"Sam." He whispered, getting more aroused.

"Kurt, this is the library, there's no talking." Sam echoed Kurt's words from earlier.

_Puck, you're in the library. And dude, you've probably already done it in here._

Puck's reply came quickly after.

_That's why I don't recognise it. But hey, I have done it in here! Santana and I got it on near some place that said Psychology_.

Sam laughed until he saw the sign that said '_Psychology_' a few metres away from where he was sat.

"Kurt, I have to go. I'll explain later. Have fun studying and Puck will explain!" Sam zipped away, leaving Kurt very bemused.

_What the hell have you done to my boyfriend?! _

_Kurt, wait where are you? –Puck _

_At a table near the psychology stack in the library, why? _

_No reason. No reason at all..._

* * *

**Author's Note: First prompt done! Don't hesitate to send it some, guys! Also, you gotta love a bit of Puck! Review with your thoughts :)**


	8. Voice

Chapter 10- Voice

* * *

_Junior Year_

"…you and I are going to win this."

Sam listened to Kurt's voice play back in his head as the mouse of his laptop hovered over the attached MP3 file from 'kurtvogue '. Sam thought the email address was simply adorable and couldn't wait to listen to the file. He presumed that it was Kurt singing, which he had been hoping to hear since they planned their duet.

_Life is a mystery  
Everyone must stand alone… _

Sam listened with a slacked jaw, not believing his own ears. Kurt was _good_. With him on his side, they would _definitely_ win the duets competition.

Sam picked up his phone and stared at the freshest contact: _Kurt Hummel_.

Impulsively, Sam tapped 'Call' and waited for the seductive voice to greet him at the other end of the line.

"Well hello, Sam Evans." Kurt sounded breathy, like he had just finished singing. Sam felt immediately guilty to the world for stopping such a beautiful sound from being produced at that moment.

"Hey there, Kurt!" Sam chirped brightly.

"Did you get my email?"

"Yeah, that's um why I'm er calling." Sam suddenly felt nervous. Was he sure that he wanted to put himself out there like he was planning to?

"Oh, did you not like it? I completely understand if you want to pair up with Quinn or Artie for this assignment. I know that my voice doesn't complement everybody's and I haven't heard you sing so I don't know if our voices will match and I was rather presumptuous when asking you to duet with me but—."

"Kurt, please breathe. You're making me dizzy."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. As I was going to say, Kurt, your voice is stunningly beautiful. It didn't even take me two lines to discover that you're one of the most talented people I've ever heard." Sam regretted speaking now. His heart was fluttering wildly in his chest and he suddenly felt very hot under the collar. It wasn't hot in his room, after all, so there was only one thing it could be.

"So you're saying that you _do_ want to do a duet with me?" Kurt assumed correctly. Sam nodded. Waiting for Kurt's reply, he stupidly realised that he had just nodded down the phone to Kurt, who obviouly could not see it.

"Yes, yes I would like that very much, kUrt Hummel."

"Why my full name?" Kurt chuckled.

"It rolls off the tongue well. It's too beautiful to ignore and I'm embarrassing myself and—."

"Sam, please breathe. You're making me dizzy." Kurt quoted him from before.

"Oh, sorry." Sam mimicked.

"Well this could go on for hours, so do you want to pick a song?"

"I was thinking a typical duet sung by two men but I don't really know any, is that okay with you?"

"Sam, you've just said what I've been waiting two years of Glee Club for people to say. To recognise me as a man."

"But you_ are_ a man. Aren't you?" Sam said, suddenly going into disbelief.

"Yes, of course I am. It's just that people don't necessarily recognise it straight away and they certainly don't relate it to my voice. Don't get me wrong, though, I make my living singing girls' songs but it would be nice to be noticed as a male singer. If I'm going to be on Broadway, that needs to be noticed, so thank you." Kurt spewed nervously, with emtoion lacing his voice.

"I didn't raelies that I did anything in particular, but I'll accept your gratitude. You mentioned Singin' in the Rain before at school? I love the movie, but I don't think that's very…us. How about…um?"

"You know we could always just take a song sung originally by a man and turn it _into_ a duet, making it unique and innovative." Kurt suggested helpfully.

"That's a better idea than mine, actually. Any thoughts?"

"How familiar are you with Hunter Hayes?"

"Kurt, I'm from Tennessee, I _know_ Hunter Hayes."

"Obviously, how about _If You Told Me To_? I really think we could work with that."

"That's a romantic song."

"Well spotted."

"I spy a Harry Potter quote. Kurt Hummel, are you a secret nerd?"

"Possibly. Though I know the song is romantic, but—."

"It's perfect. I was going to ask you to dinner anyway, but this way I can do it through song."

"Like on a date?" Kurt sounded incredulous.

"No, Kurt, like a form of Chinese Water Torture." Sam drawled.

"Oh, erm, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"We could go after Glee, to Breadstix once we win the free meal." Sam pointed out confidently.

"You seem sure of our talent."

"I'm sure of you. I know for a fact there's nobody better than you in the club. Sure, Rachel sees herself as the best, but she's a one trick pony. You're unique."

"And how are you to know that?"

"Because I just got an MP3 from Santana of you singing some other stuff. Track one says 'Pink Houses'. Kurt you tackled Mellencamp?"

"I'm going to kill her."

"Kurt, this is so sexy. I thanked her on your behalf."

"It's so embarrassing though."

"Only to you. It's really, _really_ hot."

"Santana said that…it makes me nauseous." Kurt whispered.

"Maybe you could perform it live for me sometime?"

"Maybe…if next week is never, then yeah." Kurt yawned.

"Am I keeping you from sleep?"

"No, I-I'm okay." Kurt protested, stifling a yawn.

"Kurt, you should get some rest."

"I don't want to stop talking to you." That made Sam grin like he had never grinned before.

"Me neither, but I would hate for you to miss out on precious hours of sleep. We can talk tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. We've got all the time in the world to talk."

And they did. They got married straight out of high school. Oh, and they did win their duets competition. Even Rachel voted for them. Everything was perfect.


	9. Eternal

Chapter 9- Eternal

* * *

Sam stood at the head of the altar, waiting for his beautiful almost-husband to appear from the back with Burt. He was incredibly nervous, but countered that by repeatedly thinking of how perfect their marriage and their life together was going to be. He loved Kurt more than the world, so he wasn't counting on their marriage ending anytime soon.

He caught Santana's eye in the front row and she gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Suddenly, the music started and everybody rose. Kurt emerged from the back, looking flawlessly stunning in his suit. Sam grinned as he saw his everything walk towards him and he had to contain his laughter when he spotted Kurt's infamous hippo brooch staring back at him.

Burt looked on the verge of tears as he let go of Kurt and kissed his forehead, handing him over to the next part of his life with Sam.

Sam wasn't entirely focused whilst the officiator read the same script that was read at every other wedding. He wasn't a fan of that. He and Kurt weren't like most couples. Their love was truer and brighter.

"Now we shall proceed with the vows." That woke Sam up as he had been trying to find the appropriate words to describe his love for Kurt for so long that he hadn't been able to think about many other things concerning the wedding. It was lucky for him that Kurt was so eager about wedding planning. "Sam, if you could go first." The man added.

Sam nodded, swallowing, addressing the onlookers with emotion swirling within him.

"So everybody that is here today knows just how special this man in front of me really is. Throughout all of my life, I've never met a single person like him. Kurt, you're beautiful, smart, strong, incredibly compassionate and you're everything I've ever hoped for in a soulmate. Whenever I'm feeling sad about anything, I reflect on the fact that you are a major part of my life and that I'm incredibly blessed to have been put on this Earth to love you. I don't think that we fell in love, Kurt. I think we were designed to be the person that each other is meant to be with. I don't know what I must've done in a past life to deserve you as my endgame, but I'm definitely not going to look a gift horse in the mouth with that one. It was only a matter of time before we found each other and now that we have, our life together is going to be so worth the wait. I love you more than these words can explain. I don't think anybody can fully understand how deep my feelings are for you. I'm so lucky to get to spend my life with you and I can't wait for every single second with you by my side. I love you."

Kurt smiled widely as tears flowed happily down his face. He didn't care that he wasn't a pretty crier, because he was finally marrying the person he was supposed to be with.

"Sam Evans, you've made it extremely difficult to beat that speech. Everything you just said rings true for me too. From the first day I met you, I knew you were special. You were the one person who didn't care that I was gay, you saw me as a person. From that moment on, I have loved you with everything I am. I've lived a lot of my life facing up to adversity and being beaten down by people who didn't like who I was. Now I don't have to worry about anything like that, all. Because with you, everything is perfect. Our love is eternal and nothing makes me happier than knowing that I'll get to see you every day for the rest of my life. I'd always been scared of growing up, but now I know that I can do it because you give my strength. Confidence. Courage. I know that there's nothing I can't do when I'm with you. I never thought I would find you, Sam, and I'm never letting you go because you are it for me. Thank you for making me happy. Thank you for being you, the man that I love unconditionally and forever. I'm so excited for everything that the future holds for us, Sam. Because I know that I'll always be happy and I'll always be yours."

The wedding guests cooed and clucked at both of their romantic speeches. The couples in the room clutched each other's hands and smiled lovingly at their respective partners.

Kurt and Sam placed the rings on each other's fingers and repeated the scripted vows to officiate their love for each other. Gay marriage was finally legal in Ohio, which meant that they could marry in the state where they first met, making it special for them.

"You may now kiss."

Kurt and Sam happily obliged and kissed, filling it with all the passion and love that they had expressed in their spoken vows. Their kiss was a silent vow, a promise of forever and the seal of their eternal bond. They broke apart, staring adoringly at their new husband.

"I'm yours now." Kurt whispered, cradling into Sam's neck.

"You were always mine, Kurt. Soulmates, remember?" Sam grinned and felt the masses from the seats rise and swamp them.

Laughing and warmly greeting their friends, Kurt and Sam thought ahead to their futures together and knew it was all going to be okay because they had each other.


	10. Fang

Chapter 10- Fang

* * *

Kurt moans into Sam's neck as they make out, grinding on each other as if their lives depend on it. They haven't been able to do anything sexual recently as Blaine has a bad habit of dropping by their apartment just as they are about to get their sexy on. Sam, out of respect for Kurt, doesn't jack off in his free time, so he can really enjoy it when he and Kurt get it on.

"I've wanted this for so long, baby." Sam groans as Kurt kisses the special spot on his neck that makes his hormones flip themselves up the wall and give him the hardest erection since the dawn of time.

"And this is your reward." Kurt smiles and returns to Sam's neck, kissing it lovingly. Sam closes his eyes and hums in a state of bliss. Abruptly, he jumps up from the bed, flipping Kurt off the other side of it. Hand on his neck, Sam stares at his boyfriend with widened eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" Kurt bites his lip, sighing.

"I'm very sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to do that."

"But. But. You _bit_ me."

"I'm aware." Kurt put one hand on his hip, wanting Sam to just drop the fact that Kurt sunk his teeth into his boyfriend's skin like it was a piece of meat.

"No Kurt, you _bit_ me. And that wasn't like a love bite."

"Sam—."

"Does my neck look completely delicious or something? Do you have a secret vampire kink that I should have been pre-emptively informed about? Because if that's something you're interested in and you want to be Edward Cullen in order for our sex lives to fully flourish, then—."

"Sam, calm down. I don't have a vampire kink, but I think you do. I think you liked that more that you're letting on and you're freaking out to stop me from guessing your secret kinks." Kurt smirks.

Sam looks confused. "How did you know?" He lets out a small sigh.

"Honey, I know you sometimes better than you know yourself. I know what makes you tick. Plus, the corner of your mouth was twitching when you spoke and you're tell that you're hiding something."

"Oh is it now?"

"Indeed. See, it's going right now. I predict that in three second, I'm going to be pinned down onto the bed with my arms above my head about to be punished for interrupting you." Sam wiggled his eyebrows and pounced onto his sexually charged boyfriend. Kurt giggled and wrapped his legs around Sam. Baring his teeth, he ghosted his tongue over them, making Sam shiver.

"Okay, now that's pretty scary." Sam laughed, causing Kurt to flip him over so the smaller boy was on top of them.

"You know it."

"Oh, remind me to take a picture. Santana wants to know what your teeth look like. Apparently, she's seen every other part of you but not your teeth. Care to explain?"

"I was on the Cheerios, Sam. Of course she's seen everything. Just as I've seen everything of her and the guys on the football team." A surge of jealousy rose inside Sam until he had to temper it down. Kurt chuckled. "Relax, Sam. It's been just you for two years now. You can't possibly think that I'm going to leave you because one of the football players is bigger than you…which isn't true by the way. Puck claims he's all that and a few extra inches, but he's majorly exaggerating."

"You saw Puck's dick?"

"It doesn't really help my innocence when he's walking over towards me with no clothes on asking me if I like what I see now does it?"

"Your innocence?" Sam raises an eyebrow, a craft he quite effectively gleaned from Kurt. Kurt is not too happy with this new skill of his, though.

"I was innocent once, Sam. Sophomore year, I would cringe every time Santana even mentioned a dick."

"And now you're quite the expert." Sam teases.

"I'll bite you again. Harder this time." Kurt warns him.

"Bring it." Sam laughs and Kurt kisses along his neck before softly nibbling the sensitive flesh there. Sam moans lightly.

That night, both boys admit that it's the best sex they've ever had with each other since their one year anniversary and Kurt is happy that he's found a new way to pleasure Sam.


	11. Fuse

Chapter 11- Fuse

* * *

Sam turned of the kitchen light and briskly made his way into the living room, where his husband (oh how he loved using that term)sat watching a marathon-binge session of _Project Runway_. Sam's sole responsibility within this day was to provide heart-healthy snacks and a soft, wet kisses during commercial breaks. Sam was more than happy to provide the latter, but had wanted to sneak some chocolate-based treats into Kurt's diet to see if he would notice. He was that engrossed in Heidi Klum and the contestants of Season 1 (and trashing Starr)that Sam was sure he would just eat without checking the chocolate content of the snack.

"Mm, thank you honey," Kurt mumbled, without taking his eyes away from the television, as Sam brought in some French food that was alarmingly high in fibre. To Sam, it looked completely dry and required at least three squirts of chocolate sauce (and perhaps some sprinkles) to make it even halfway edible. But Kurt would not listen. Not even once.

As Heidi was about to name the person who was 'Out' in that episode, the television flickered and everything faded to black. Sam would've argued that the episode had been cut short by a high priority news story if the lights hadn't flickered out too. A few seconds after Kurt sighed, Sam realised what had happened. The fuse had blown.

"Fuck," Sam mumbled, remembering how much he hated the dark. Thankfully, Kurt remembered, too, as he suddenly found himself being embraced by his slender husband.

"It's alright, baby. The darkness can't hurt you."

"Sure it can't. It's what hiding in it that can," Sam retaliated, adamant to prove to Kurt that his fear of darkness was not irrational.

"The only thing hiding in the darkness is the damn fuse box. It's impossible to find. Do we have any torches?" Kurt said, ready to go into the basement.

"Kurt! Did you learn _nothing_ when we had that horror movie day last Halloween? You do _not_ go into the basement when it's dark! Do we have to go through survival orientation with Santana and Rachel again?"

Kurt tutted, remembering that awful experience. Rachel had babbled on about fire safety and preparedness whilst Santana had taken an alternative approach, talking about how best to sharpen your weapons in case you need to impale a mythical creature. It was so Cordelia Chase of her, Kurt swore that they were related.

"Hell no. I am _not_ doing that again." Kurt shuddered.

"Well, remember what we all taught you. Well, not Rachel, unless you need a fire extinguisher or a good song to keep up house morale."

"If you start singing _Dark Doo Wop _by MS MR, I'll hit you with my shoe. Sam, do we have any flashlights?"

"Not that I can remember. We could just use our phones?" Sam suggested, pulling out his iPhone and flicking the screen so that the torch menu activated. The room lit up extensively and Sam was very much more terrified than before. The shadows danced menacingly on the walls and Kurt had to steady Sam in his place to stop him from bolting.

"Sam, you're okay. I have you. Now we'll go into the basement together. I can use my ninja talents to eradicate anything evil down there if we run into anything. You're _safe_." Kurt's promise worked. Sam immediately eased up.

"You're right. We're a team. Anything bad, we can fix together. Starting with the fuse. Let's go."

But when Kurt and Sam descended into the basement, the atmosphere was not what they expected. As soon as the door closed, the lights flickered back on and the room was illuminated once more. In front of them was the cause of the temporary blackout. No, the fuse had not blown accidentally.

"Surprise, bitches." Santana Lopez grinned devilishly, teeth exposed. She looked almost like a vampire.

"Santana, what the _fuck_?" Sam snapped, figuring out instantly that she was the cause.

"Simple. I wanted to see if you two had learned your lessons about blackouts and darkness safety in case of emergencies. And you both failed. Sam, you shrieked like Berry after Schue told her she couldn't have a solo. You failed miserably. Kurt, you were almost okay, but come on, where the hell is your backup knife?"

"Here." Kurt rolled up his skinny jeans (at which both Sam _and_ Santana were questioning how he could do that) and exposed the blade that had been tucked into his boot.

"Wait, how long has that been in there?" Sam was insanely confused a the appearance of the knife that poked out of Kurt's shoe.

"Every morning, I place it back in there. That's why I always wear shoes in the house. I've practised and I can now manoeuvre about without the blade piercing me."

"Fuck, Hummel, I'm impressed," Santana praised, raising an eyebrow firmly. "As long as you're not planning to use it in a demented Angelina Jolie-esque sex demonstration with Sam."

Kurt shook his head furiously.

Sam sighed, relieved. "Thank God for that one. I love when we're kinky and shit, Kurt, but knives are just too much."

Santana perked up. "Tell me more..."

"Well..." Sam began, but was silenced by Kurt.

"Samuel Dwight Evans-Hummel, you are absolutely _not_ discussing our sexual endeavours with the one person who could manage to use them to humiliate or proposition you in some way in the future when you've forgotten that she knows."

Sam frowned.

"Harvard Law, bitches," Santana chuckled, slithering past them both. "Well, this has been a waste of my evening, so I'm gonna go and have some really good sex with my wife. Brittany wanted to tag along, but I figured that the knife would've scared her. She's probably lying on the bed with her-."

"Oh my God, just go." Kurt covered his ears, shooing Santana away. Sam wrinkled his nose.

"That was...weird."

"And now I've missed the elimination." Kurt was disappointed.

"I know how much you like witnessing Starr's elimination, but surely there's only so many times you can watch that without cursing at her the whole time."

"She was the most lacklustre contestant, though! She shouldn't have even been accepted."

"Come on, babe, let's go and watch Wendy bitch about everyone."

Kurt was very happy to go and do just that. As they curled up together with their snacks, Sam kept thinking about how Kurt never removed the knife and how it could stay in there without poking him. It was a mystery but, then again, so was his husband.

* * *

**Author's Note: As if it's been two months since I last updated this! Well, here's another chapter. This one amuses me a lot. Remember, prompts are _always_ welcome!  
**


	12. Miniatures

Chapter 12- Miniatures

**Set in Season 3 and Sam did not leave.**

* * *

Sam was incredibly reluctant to introduce Kurt to Stevie and Stacy. They hadn't even been dating three months and the opportunity had arisen. Mary Evans was all about Kurt and Dwight had a new favourite son. It was only Sam's younger siblings who had not yet met his boyfriend.

Stacy would most likely claim Kurt as her new fairy godfather and demand that he braid her hair in seven different ways, each with a different style. Sam knew absolutely nothing about braiding Stacy's hair and was definitely grateful for Mary and her talents. Stacy could braid it well enough by herself, but she preferred the attention that somebody gave to her when they did it. She would probably ask Kurt who his favourite Disney Princess was and would subsequently acquiesce when Kurt said that it was Belle. Oh yeah, Sam _totally_ knew his boyfriend.

Stevie had considerably less in common with Kurt, but Kurt would make the effort. He had always wanted a little brother, Finn not included, and Stevie Evans provided the perfect opportunity for Kurt to experience what life was like with a little brother around. Kurt would probably ask Stevie about school and offer to provide homework help whenever he needed it, because Kurt was just _that_ kind. Sam was not pulling straight B's, something he had never thought achievable in his entire life. And he had Kurt to thank.

So when Sam opened the door to his fabulous boyfriend, he was a little bit nervous. He kissed him on the cheek as he entered, with Stacy making cooing noises in the background, and went to fetch him a glass of Diet Coke with ice. Kurt was significantly impressed that Sam did not even have to ask him what he desired.

"So, guys, how old are you both?" Kurt asked politely, hoping that the phatic conversation would segue into something more substantial.

Stacy preened. "I'm 10 and Stevie is only 8. That means that he answers to me."

Stevie frowned. "Does not! I'm taller than you which means that I have complete dominance. Besides, you're a _girl_!"

Kurt clucked at them and Sam winced. "Stevie, girls are not to be treated as less than boys, okay? Both genders are equal and I will not have you saying otherwise."

Sam smirked. He had spoken one sentence to them and he was already giving them orders. Such was the Kurt Hummel way. When you had a domineering tone to your voice, you could get away with a lot of things.

Stevie shook his head. "Girls are disgusting! This girl Jessica in my grade tried to kiss me and I almost barfed! You understand, Kurt, you don't like girls either! Neither does Sammy!"

Stacy stuck a tongue out at her little brother. "But Kurt loves his girls! When Quinn used to come over when we were in the motel, she said how much she adored Kurt and how much Kurt adored his girls! It was so fetch!"

Kurt nodded, impressed, and also quite flattered at Quinn's remark. Sam handed Kurt his drink, which was sipped at carefully before Kurt put it down.

"Good job, Samuel. I deem this acceptable."

"One day, I will floor you with my drink making skills."

"Is that an innuendo for sex?" Stacy wondered aloud and Kurt blushed.

"Stacy!" Sam snapped. "Don't talk about sex in front of your brother! Besides, how do you even know what that means?"

Stacy looked incredibly smug and Stevie looked very interested in his shoes. "Well, Angelica Stevenson is twelve years old and she's already had sex! Mommy says that she's a whore."

Sam was appalled and impressed that his mother would say such a thing.

Kurt nodded. "Your mother is right. Angelica Stevenson needs to make better life choices."

"Have you had sex yet, Kurt?" Stacy's innocence when posing such a question astounding Kurt but also made him blush. He did not want to relay the explicit details of his sex life to a ten year old. He was also positive that Sam had never been redder.

Luckily, Stevie saved him from actually having to answer Stacy's question. "Kurt, Sammy says that you like cars! I'll show you my collection of classic American cars! I have the biggest one in school!"

Kurt smirked at the pragmatic double entendre and looked to Sam. Sam caught his meaning and winked.

"That would be lovely, Stevie! When you're older, I can teach you how to do oil changes and other general repairs."

"Awesome!" Stevie enthused before running up the stairs to get his cars. Sam went after him to help. There were a lot of cars.

"Kurtie, do you think I'm pretty?" Stacy asked sadly. It was clear to Kurt of her answer. He couldn't believe that low self-worth even existed in the mind of a ten year old girl. He was also certain that it was her friends putting ideas into her head that she was not ready to confront.

"I do, Stacy. I think you are very pretty. Your hair is so lovely and you have beautiful eyes."

Stacy beamed but her smile dropped just as quickly. "If I'm pretty, then why doesn't Carter Shepherd like me back?"

Kurt's heart went out to her. To handle unrequited crushes at her age could not be easy. "Sweetie, no matter how perfect a person is doesn't guarantee that everyone will like them. Think of Quinn; she's beautiful beyond belief and so smart and talented. Yet not every guy or girl in school has a crush on her. If the world worked like that, I wouldn't be dating your brother."

Stacy nodded, seeming to understand. "But Kurtie, you're beautiful too!"

Kurt grinned at the compliment. "Well, thank you, Stacy. Anyway, if Carter Shepherd doesn't see how flawless you are now, then why would you want to date him? I had a crush on this boy once and he didn't feel the same way. He was gay, he just saw me as a friend. But if we were to date, he still wouldn't see me in that way. And Carter is not worth your time, honey. You're an Evans. You're destined for greater things than Carter Shepherd."

Stacy was smiling so much that a tear had rolled down her soft cheek. She hugged Kurt tightly and excused herself. "I need to go and call Kimmy, I need to tell her that my boyfriend's brother is my new favourite person!" She squealed, almost knocking over her brothers in her haste to get up the stairs.

"What's she up to?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, idolising yours truly."

"It seems like that's an Evans thing. My mother wants you to run her Gardening Club and my father can't stop speaking about how well put together you are," Sam lowered his voice. "If only he could see you when you're falling apart under my touch."

Kurt was appalled. "You honestly just wished that your dad would walk in on us? You are gross, Samuel Evans."

Sam realised what he had said and blushed. "No. Not at all. Anyway, I came to tell you that Stevie got a little preoccupied when gathering his cars and he is now totally investing in a video game. You're off the hook for kid brother duty."

Kurt tilted his head. "They're lovely children. Stacy has that twinkle in her eye that you do. It's eerie, actually."

Sam hummed. "Well, from what I gathered from Stacy, she's about ready to announce you as her fairy godfather and her own personal mentor."

Kurt sighed. "Finally, I have a protégé."

Sam frowned. "What about that freshman boy who tries to be you?"

"I meant a protégé who shows potential. Roland is too desperate and has no sense of direction. Plus, his name is _Roland_."

Sam chuckled and embraced his boyfriend, glad that his entire family appreciated Kurt like he did.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know the end is very abrupt, but I knew that this would get really long otherwise and I wanted to wrap it up there. These are only supposed to be quite short like just over 1000 words is acceptable. Anyway, as always, PROMPTS ARE VERY WELCOME! If you have a desired Hevans moment festering in your AU mind, prompt it. If there's something you wished happened in canon between the two as a couple, prompt it. PROMPT ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! xoxo**


	13. Stain

**armand555 prompted this word and I have a cute idea to go with it. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Also, this chapter gets quite M-rated towards the end. If you want to skip, that's fine!**

Chapter 13- Stain

* * *

Sam shut the door quietly and walked into the living room of his house, sighing contentedly after a long day. Some said that being a model was easy work, that you just had to "stand there and look pretty". If Sam ever heard anybody say that to him, he would invite them to stand in their underwear all day with a fan blasting cold air at you while a girl you weren't interested in climbed all over you and tried to make out with you once the cameras had ceased to take pictures. Plus, the cold air resulted in some unfortunate…shrivelling.

"I'm home, Kurt!" He called, putting his things on the table in the kitchen. He heard Kurt run down the stairs. Usually, they collided and hugged and kissed each other, but this day was a lot different for one particular reason.

Sam happened to be wearing the expensive Armani jumper that Kurt had gifted him with for Christmas. The value wasn't important to Kurt, they were quite wealthy as a couple, but the limited availability mattered a lot more than it did to Sam. For the majority of the day, Sam didn't wear many clothes at all, so clothes weren't really a necessity. The fact that was he married to Kurt meant that he had to think about attire more than he really wanted to.

Kurt bounced in the kitchen and his face fell dramatically at the sight of Sam.

"Samuel Evans. _Please_ tell me that that thing is fake."

Sam looked down and gulped. _Oh shit. _

For the first time this week, Sam had felt as though he earned a treat for all his hard work. Usually he would have Kurt prepare a salad for him, but today he had stopped at the hot dog stand near his work and purchased a hot dog with ketchup and mustard.

Apparently, he had not retained all of the mustard or the ketchup.

He saw a rather sizable red and yellow stain that dotted his jumper…and it had dried.

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh!_ If I wanted to replace that jumper, I could not. Simply because they don't make them anymore."

"Won't the stain come out?" Sam said without thinking. _Wrong thing to say, idiot! _

"Sam, that stain is permanently embedded in the jumper. Even I can't get it out. And I once got a rather large humus stain out of Finn's polyester shirt, so I think I could if it were possible. You have managed to defile all that is holy in the fashion world and create an impossible stain. If I didn't love you unconditionally, I would not allow you in my house. It is a total travesty of international proportions and I will not accept it. I know that you don't have a love of fashion, but you still need to respect the material. How many times have I fussed at you for creating stains on my throw pillows and on the rugs I buy? This is why I can't have nice things…this is why I remove a lot of the foods that you can spill on my expensive furniture. I like our décor, Sammy, and if I have to modify it even slightly because you've defiled it with spaghetti sauce or ruined it with your mustard stains, I will get Santana to end you."

"Kurt, it's okay."

"It might be okay for you, but I feel like both you and the hot dog vendor, whom I will be speaking with considering he doesn't wash his hands after he picks his nose, have personally stabbed me in the balls with a sharpened fork."

Sam winced at the image Kurt had created.

Kurt smirked. "You see my point."

Sam nodded a little, still feeling sick at the thought of having his balls stabbed with a fork. "I'm sorry, dear husband of mine. I hope you'll forgive me. At least now I have a reason to take the jumper…off."

Kurt raised a perfectly arched brow. "Well, I'm still a little mad at you, Sam."

Sam smirked and whipped off the jumper. He hadn't bothered with a shirt that day, for which he was glad. His beautifully chiselled body stood proudly in Kurt's direct line of sight.

"How about now?" Sam winked.

"Maybe I'm starting to come around. The jumper was a little out of style anyway."

"Mm, it really was." Sam stepped closer and tilted Kurt's chin to face him. "Am I forgiven?"

Kurt's hand stroked from Sam's pecs down to where his loose jeans were tightly held by a belt. Kurt tugged at the belt playfully. "One hundred percent."

Sam kissed Kurt. "I thought so." Sam backed away slightly and Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Samuel Evans, if you are just going to make me forgive you by using your body and a subtle invitation to sex and then just neglect me like that jumper, I'm going to find a reason to be mad at you again."

"And thus the cycle begins anew," Sam said, sighing.

"Don't get fresh with me, Evans. Adam's designs are due in two days and I need to embellish a little more. You know what he's like."

"I still can't believe that you refer to Adam Lambert as just 'Adam'."

"Well, when you've seen him naked, you can't really use his full name."

"Just how naked are we talking?"

"Naked enough that, if I weren't married to my soulmate, the paparazzi might have had a gay sex story on their hands," Kurt smirked, knowing that Sam was getting jealous. _He was so in there. _It was slightly disheartening to Kurt that he still had to sometimes use tactics to bed his own freaking husband.

"Was he bigger than me?"

"You always ask this around the models I work with and I always say the same thing. No they are not. Because not everyone is blessed with more than twelve inches, Sam."

Sam smirked and folded his arms, puffing out his chest.

"But no, he wasn't. I was impressed, though. Not impressed enough to throw away my marriage. But you're still shirtless and you haven't jumped me yet. I'm starting to reconsider."

Sam growled. "I'm going to have to change that." He walked over to Kurt, undoing his belt slowly as he went. Kurt bit his lip, hoping that was he going commando.

He was.

Kurt laughed as he stretched out his hand, fist closing around Sam. Sam breathed in but paused.

"Say that you aren't considering running away with Adam Lambert," Sam demanded.

"I'm not considering it. At all. Though if you ruin another Armani jumper, I will divorce you."

Sam nodded knowingly. "I know you will. I simply ask that you let me wear clothes that are fashionable but a little cheaper so I won't feel bad when I inevitably spill things on them…oh!" Sam gasped, being reminded of the fact that Kurt still held him in his hand.

"Say you won't spill and I shall continue."

"I will try not to spill and make stains, please just keep going with _that_," Sam begged.

Kurt smirked to himself as he knew that Sam wouldn't be making stains for a long time.

He was _so _whipped.

And neither of them would have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this gets a little bit distracted, but the issue is still present. Hope you all enjoyed! Keep leaving prompts! xoxo**


	14. Stay

_Stay_

* * *

Over the course of his relationship with Kurt, Sam always remembered how they had gotten together in junior year and how their relationship had almost ended before it had even started.

"…And that's why it's going to be so hard for me to leave."

Sam just stared at the love of his life declaring his intention to leave McKinley.

Leave him.

Of course, Kurt had absolutely no idea how much he was really leaving behind.

Mercedes stood up. "Kurt…"

Finn stood up, too. "What the hell, dude? How about you talk to me about this first?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Finn, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky is coming back tomorrow, which means I won't be."

Quinn and Tina exchanged a look. "Kurt, you can't leave!"

Will looked concerned and sad, but did nothing to intervene.

Puck put up a hand. "Kurt, we can find a way to keep you safe from Karofsky."

Sam's mouth was dry, but he managed a few words. "We can protect you." _I can protect you_.

Kurt smiled sadly. "Thank you, everyone, but there's nothing that can be done to stop Karofsky. I will still keep in touch. I'm still going to be living at home for a while so I'll still see you all regularly. But I won't be attending McKinley anymore. It's for the best."

Sam finally cracked. He couldn't lose Kurt; not when he had been so close to admitting his deep feelings for the beautiful boy. "Kurt. Don't you dare walk out of this room."

Kurt looked up, extremely confused as did the rest of the club. "Sam?"

_Oh. No. Now I have to tell him. _

"Kurt, I don't think that you're thinking very clearly about this."

Kurt looked more than mildly offended. "And I suppose that you have?"

Sam swallowed. Now or never. "I've thought about nothing else since I first found out how bad your bullying was. Kurt, I know that you won't believe me, at all, and that you'll thinking I've just been saying this to keep you here, but I am one hundred percent in love with you."

The whole Glee Club, with the exception of Quinn, stared at him, shocked. "WHAT?"

Kurt mirrored a similar statement. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. I love you, Kurt Hummel. And even if you don't feel the same way about me, I'm going to fight my hardest to keep you here.

"Karofsky can't hurt you when I'm around. I'll always be there to protect you. Yes, he threatened your life, but I don't believe he'll go through with it. Because if he does, I'll rip him apart. I'm fiercely protective of you and Karofsky's pretty weak, physically.

"I also know that there's something else going on concerning him. I'm not sure what it is, but it's big. Even if I never know, you'll be safe Kurt. Don't forget that you have Santana and Coach Sylvester on your side. Two of the sneakiest people in the school. Plus Finn, Mike and I can defend you. Once Puckerman is cleared from his probation, he can too. Do you want to know what I think?"

"You haven't been afraid to express your opinions thus far. Please enlighten me."

Sam sighed. "You're taking the easy way out. This may be because of Blaine, but I think you're doing this hastily. From what I hear about you from the girls, you're a fighter. You don't give up. So my question is why have you decided this now? You know it isn't the best solution for you. You'll have to start all over."

Kurt himself knew that he didn't _really_ want to move to Dalton. Blaine was definitely a contributing factor, but it would also be a safe haven for him. Free of bullies, but Kurt's first visit to the place brought many drawbacks. It would be a financial struggle for his parents unless he attained a scholarship, which he had not been able to. He would then be forced to wear a uniform and repress his own sense of individuality through his fashion. If truth be told, it would be easier to remain at McKinley but, with Karofsky not being expelled, that was not exactly possible.

"I see your point," Kurt said quietly.

Sam nodded, knowing that he had his attention. "I'm glad. There is another option. You could stay. Kurt, stay with me."

Sam got up from his chair and went to stand next to Kurt.

"I'm on your side, always. You have me for whatever you need. Please. Just stay."

When Kurt thought about it, it really wasn't a difficult decision. He would be lying if he said that he didn't have strong feelings for Sam, but was it enough to make him stay?

Looking in Sam's eyes, he knew.

Of course it was.

"If I stay, do you promise not to leave me?"

Sam smiled. "I would never dream of it. Does this mean you'll stay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'll stay. But only because I love you."

He heard Santana scoff. "Oh thanks, Grandma, the rest of us are thrilled that you're thinking about us."

Kurt glared at her but smiled. "And the rest of you."

Sam was still smiling when he replayed Kurt's words in his head. "Wait. You love me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do, Sam. Ever since our duet-that-wasn't."

"I'll have to repay you for that. How about next week? We'll sing something so romantic that Finn and Rachel won't even be able to stomach it?"

Kurt nodded, chuckling. "That sounds perfect. Maybe we can perform it at Sectionals?"

Will smirked. "Kurt, you have a solo, remember?"

"That's right. I guess I do. We'll take Regionals, Sam," Kurt promised.

The blonde boy nodded. "As long as you're by my side throughout it all, I'll have no complaints. Also, if you ever talk about all this transferring nonsense again, I will kidnap you and take you to Tuvalu."

"Noted."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this was originally posted in my one shot series, _I Lived_, but I was reading it back and I thought that it would work nicely in this collection, too. I changed the beginning slightly to fit this series, but I like this chapter and wanted to give it a bigger audience. Plus, it means more chapters in the long run ;) xoxo**


	15. Confessions

Chapter 15- Confessions

* * *

Some nights, when Sam was staying at the Hummel/Hudson household, he would get incredibly tired of Finn's incessant snoring. The large boy would go on for hours and hours. Sam had tried to roll him over a few times and had not enjoyed what he had seen. Finn sleeping naked might have just been the most unnecessary discovery that Sam had ever made in his entire life.

On those nights, Sam would sneak across the hall and into Kurt's bedroom. The slender boy would welcome him in understandingly, his mind flashing back to those times when he and Finn shared a bedroom. The snoring was indeed overwhelming.

Kurt and Sam would talk for hours until they fell asleep. About Glee Club, school, colleges (Kurt was extremely surprised to know that Sam was not a senior). Sam commented that it was a summary of how much they knew about each other. That began the personal talks and, soon, they knew more about each other than most people. They could trust each other with their lives.

And then, for Kurt, the inevitable happened.

He fell hard for Sam Evans.

It wasn't like the previous year. Kurt had crushed on him during Duets week, but that had soon faded without Sam ever knowing. It was the perfect crush. Kurt enjoyed the feeling of being around him, but wasn't so attached that he craved Sam's company. Well, now was a completely different story.

Kurt would look at the door for hours on end, hoping Sam would appear in it, sometimes shirtless, sometimes not. One of the things that Kurt loved most about Sam was that he wasn't scared to share a bed with Kurt, even when he was scantily clad. On warm nights, Sam had entered the bedroom wearing only a sinfully tight pair of boxers. Kurt had had to hold in a gasp and stop himself for acting on his physical feelings, reminding himself like a mantra that Sam was _straight_ and currently interested in Mercedes Jones. Go figure.

Sam was comfortable around him and Kurt was just as comfortable being himself around Sam as he was around his girls.

One particular night was different for many reasons. Sam had had synchronised swimming practise for a few hours after school and was incredibly exhausted. Sam, not wearing pants and only clad in his underwear, trudged into Kurt's room, eyes darkened from lack of sleep.

"Get in. Finn's got a cold. It must be complete hell. I'm lucky I had this room soundproofed for singing practise." Kurt chuckled. Sam nodded, pulling the cover over himself and nestling his head into the pillow adorably. Kurt wanted to coo.

"Mm, thanks for letting me sleep in here, Kurt. You're the best." Sam mumbled before his breathing adapted to fit his sleeping. Kurt let out a sigh, frustrated over his feelings. Oh, how he wanted to express them, even if they were unreturned, which they were.

He received a phone call from Tina, which distracted him from looking at Sam's pretty mouth which was curved into small smile. Sam must've been having a good dream. He answered the call before the ringtone woke the sleeping blonde up.

"Hey, Tee." Kurt smiled into the phone.

"I'm having a fashion crisis."

"Talk to me."

"I don't want to wear anything in my closet…" It all went downhill from there. Kurt knew Tina's closet like he knew most Vogue catalogues, so he suggested possible combinations Tina had not worn before. She vetoed them all, finding something simpler to wear until their next shopping date.

Sam mumbled suddenly in his sleep.

Tina frowned. "Kurt? Did you say something?"

"No, that was Sam." Kurt blushed.

"Sam Evans is sleeping in your bed?"

"Maybe."

"Kurt _Elizabeth_ Hummel!"

"Wow, stop middle-naming me. Nothing's going on. He just comes in some nights to escape Finn's snoring!"

"I can imagine. I was wondering why you two suddenly have inside jokes!" Tina smiled.

"We _are_ friends, Tina."

"Are you though? Or is it more than that?"

Sam opened his eyes, but he didn't want to move. He had a feeling that Kurt was talking about him to whomever was on the phone.

"It's nothing more than a friendship, Tina…I know…of course I know _that_…look, okay. Tina, stop with that. Fine, I'm in love with him okay?!"

Sam's eyes widened. _What? _He quickly shut them, knowing that Kurt would check on him. He couldn't stop his heart racing, though. He didn't know exactly why that was.

Kurt had lowered his voice to a whisper, but Sam could hear him very clearly. "I didn't mean to fall for him, Tina. I really, _really_ didn't. But he moved in and just wanted to be better friends with them. Then he started spending more time with me and staying the night in my room and I couldn't stop myself…well, can you blame me? He's magnificently beautiful and not a homophobe. He's kind and plays the guitar, not to mention he has a great singing voice and that Southern USA politeness…do you think I'd still be in love with him if I could stop? He's busy chasing after Mercedes and he's not even gay! I know what you're thinking, but it's not hard to be around him. He's a wonderful person to have around and he makes me laugh…of course I don't _forget_ that I love him, what kind of question is that anyway? No, of course he doesn't know, Tina. Remember when Finn found out? I know Sam isn't like that, but I didn't think Finn was either. Why would I tell him? I want to, but I can never find the time or the opportunity or the courage to."

Sam couldn't stop himself from sighing and then cursed himself.

"Tina, I'm going to have to call you back. Or maybe tomorrow if you're sleeping. Bye."

Kurt steeled himself before speaking. "I know you're awake, Sam."

"Sorry."

"How much did you hear?" Kurt said, rather coldly.

"Enough."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to let a tear slip down his face. Sam still wasn't looking at him. Maybe he was uncomfortable. "I can't change how I feel."

"I didn't ask you to. Kurt, if you're expecting me to freak out or punch you, I won't. Like I said during Duets week, I'm not that guy and you know that. I know that precedent probably hints at me freaking out considering what Finn did, but this is me. Sammy."

"So you're completely okay with this?" Kurt slumped down, so he was lying on his three pillows, facing Sam. It was intimate, perhaps more than Kurt had anticipated given the conversation topic.

Sam lifted his head, propping himself up on his elbow. Kurt got a glimpse of his enviable abs and rock hard pecs. Kurt wanted to swoon. "Of course I am." Sam wanted to say it. He really did. But he couldn't. Kurt would think he was lying.

"I knew you were different."

Sam bit his lip. "I'm not different."

"Yes, you are. Any another guy would be running for the hills."

"Kurt. Why do you think I come in here most nights? I once lived with my whole family in one room. I can handle a little bit of snoring once in a while. I like spending time with you. I like you, Kurt. So I'm not different at all."

Sam got a little closer. "In fact…"

A little closer.

"I'm just…"

A little closer.

"Like…"

A little closer, so their noses were touching.

"You." Sam breathed, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt was so shocked that he didn't fully register what was happening. Sam was _kissing _him.

Sam's hand met Kurt's soft face and the kiss deepened. Kurt felt Sam's body heat radiating from his bare skin and was suddenly hyperaware that the boy was almost naked. Experimentally, Kurt touched Sam's chest with his hand and explored the smooth, hairless surface that he found.

The kiss broke and Sam was gasping for air.

Kurt frowned. "But…I don't get it. What about Mercedes?"

Sam sighed. He had already revealed a lot of truths tonight. One more couldn't hurt. "It was a setup. Mercedes, Shane and I had it planned. If I made it look like I was interested in Mercedes, I might have been able to sense some jealousy from you to see if you liked me or not. And now that I know you do, I can quit wasting time on her and spend it by your side."

"But you're straight."

"Not so much. It's surprising what you can discover about yourself when you're taking your clothes off alongside three other hot men every night."

Kurt's eyes instinctively roamed Sam's body, stopping at his boxers. He had already seen the impressive bulge there countless times, but it felt different this time. Sam laughed.

"Why did you think I came in here wearing barely anything most nights? You room is fucking cold, Kurt." Sam grinned. Kurt suddenly understood. Sam certainly hadn't made it easy for him to figure out, though.

"I'm guessing you might need to huddle for warmth, then?"

Sam smirked, akin to the one Kurt presented to the world every single day. "I think I just might."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know that this has already been posted by me in my _I Lived _one shot series, but (because I'm a tad lazy) wanted to collect all of my Hevans work from all my other stories in here. If you guys want original content, review some prompts so I know you're still interested! :) xoxo**


	16. Pineapple

**DRABBLE ALERT! I had a good idea for this prompt by CelestaDawn but I couldn't write too much on it. So yeah. It's short. Deal with it. This one is kind of M rated but not really.**

Chapter 16- Pineapple

* * *

Kurt and Sam lay in their bed, panting heavily. Kurt licked his lips and frowned, smacking his lips together experimentally.

"Sammy?"

"Mm?" Sam mumbled from next to him.

"Did you…did you do the thing that Puck suggested by any chance?"

Sam's eyes widened. He had forgotten that Kurt was present during that conversation. He chuckled slightly before answering. "Maybe."

Kurt smirked over at his husband and kissed him. "I'm so glad you did. It's actually true, you know."

Sam nodded. "I wouldn't do anything Puck suggested until it was already tested by somebody else first. You never know what could happen when you do something because Puck told you to. Last time that happened, I was stuck in Dalton Academy with no way of getting out."

Kurt laughed at the memory of the story Puck had told him. "So you asked around about it? Who?"

"Santana," Sam mumbled. "She tried it once with a guy and it worked. Good enough for me."

"Did you like doing it?"

"It was delicious. How about for you?"

"Well, I'm not going to say delicious, because when is it ever? But it was quite nice, yes."

Sam chuckled, making a note to get more pineapples during their next grocery shop. After all, the sweeter he tasted in Kurt's mouth, the more satisfied his husband would be post-sex. And a happy post-sex Kurt leads to really nice pancakes in the morning.

Sam really likes Kurt's pancakes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I quite like these drabble formats. I might do them more often. Don't worry, I'll throw in some ordinary chapters, too! ;)**


	17. Bug

Chapter 17- Bug

* * *

Ever since Sam had known Kurt, he had discovered only two fears.

Vampires and bugs.

Bugs of any kind. Anything with more than four legs and Kurt was terrified.

Sam _loved_ bugs. He had even kept an ant farm in a tank in his bedroom as a child. It was fascinating to him, to see how things were for the little insects who often went without notice due to their size. He wasn't too keen on spiders, but who was, really?

So when Kurt was in the middle of his marathon session of watching _The Good Wife_, (and insisting that Alicia Florrick was the most amazing thing to happen to American television) and a beetle decided to crawl up his arm, the screech that pierced the room was more than raucous, causing Sam to rush in, armed with a knife.

"What? What's going on? Where's the burglar?!"

Kurt flicked his arm into the air and the beetle fell onto the floor and it was quickly crawling towards Kurt, apparently with a vengeance.

"This _fucking_ insect decided it would take up residence on my arm while Alicia slayed in court. Kill it for me, _please_!"

Kurt paused his show and scrambled up onto the chair even more so the beetle couldn't touch him.

"Sam, if you even think about touching that thing I'm not putting out for a week."

Sam, who was about to pick up the bug, hesitated and grabbed the nearest solid object.

"No, not my _Vogue_!" Kurt cried and Sam sighed, picking up somebody's shoes. If they were Kurt's Docs then he was looking at blue balls for the next year. Luckily, it was one of his old Converse. Sam readied himself and slapped the shoe onto the ground, the bug squashed underneath it.

This beetle was apparently resilient and continued to climb up the chair when Sam lifted the shoe. Kurt leapt into the air and Sam caught him easily, whisking him into the kitchen.

"I'll deal with this," Sam said lowly and danced into the living room, where the bug rested on the cushion. He took a random newspaper from the table (that wasn't Kurt's newest _Vogue_ edition) and readied it before snapping it at the beetle and…missing completely.

"Kurt, this thing is a menace! It won't die!" Sam cried into the kitchen. Kurt scoffed.

"Sam, if you need to sit on it, just do it! I can buy another cushion if I need to!"

Sam placed the cushion on top it and jumped onto it, hopefully squishing the tiny creature so he couldn't scare Kurt anymore. "I'm sorry buddy," Sam whispered to the beetle. "Kurt is scared of you and I really like having sex with him, okay?"

"Is it gone?!"

"Yeah, it's gone."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam upon entering the room.

"My hero."


	18. Discovery

Chapter 18- Discovery

* * *

"You sure your dad and Carole don't want me to leave?" Sam asked worriedly. "I mean, Finn's in the army and you'll be heading off to New York next year. I don't want to have overstayed my welcome." The boy flopped onto his bed (it used to be Finn's before he left for the army) and sighed. He liked staying with Burt, Carole and Kurt, but he hated imposing.

Kurt shook his head. "Sam, you're fine here. They're not going to kick you out and make you go back to Kentucky! You can stay here for as long as you need to. You're a good cleaner and you don't make much mess."

"Thank you."

"So how's McKinley without us?"

"Glee Club is weird. That Marley girl is crazy talented, and Unique adds a lot of Mercedes to the group, but it's still missing something."

"My flawless fashion sense?"

"That must be it." Sam chuckled, used to easy conversation with Kurt. Ever since NYADA had rejected him, Kurt's mood had worsened each day. Burt and Carole's busy schedules meant that Sam had to cheer him up whenever he could. They texted throughout school hours and talked extensively when Sam returned home.

"Has Mr. Schuester chosen the new Finn and Rachel?" Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that it would be Blaine.

Blaine.

The boy that had wanted to focus on his senior year. Kurt _of course _was only keeping Blaine down from reaching his 'full potential'. Kurt had had no problem reminding him that he had done it and survived. Blaine had only retorted about Kurt's lack of college education in the fall. That remark had stung a little. Rachel was his daily reminder that he had failed to get into NYADA. He knew, with a pang of resentment for Blaine, that if he had secured the role of Tony in _West Side Story_, he probably would have got into NYADA. Carmen Tibideaux herself had praised his audition. Rumour had it that she had talked to Hugh Jackman about him. _Him, Kurt Hummel_. Hugh Jackman knew of his existence. And that counted for a lot. So he didn't get in. His reappearance at audition the next year would show Carmen that he had heart and soul, not to mention resilience.

So Kurt was single and unwillingly so. He _loved_ Blaine. He wanted Blaine forever. Or so he thought. Being separated from Blaine had shown him that there was more that life had to offer.

Sam sighed softly. "Blaine and Marley, it looks like."

"It should be you and Tina, you know that right?"

"Blaine is better than me."

"Blaine sings the notes well enough. But he jumps around the stage too much. He distracts from the duet partner. You have soul and a wonderful acoustic voice." Sam blushed, unused to the compliments.

"Whatever helps us to win, I don't mind."

"It's not right. You should be the male lead."

"Kurt, it's fine. You don't have to make me feel better. That's my job to you, remember?"

"You've been doing that ever since the breakup, Sam. You're not my court jester."

"Can I get one of those cool hats though?" That did it. Kurt's upper lip twitched and he smirked.

"Absolutely not. If something like that even comes into this household I will not hesitate to burn it."

"Not if I sneak it in!" Sam tried.

"You can certainly try, Samuel. My father once tried to sneak a yellow beanie hat into his bedroom. But I sniffed it out."

"You haven't found my yellow beanie, though." Sam smirked.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't suit the colour yellow."

"Ouch." Sam shoved Kurt playfully. The boy fell backwards onto the bed, scowling.

"Truth hurts, Sammy." Kurt looked into Sam's eyes and saw something. A flicker of something unexplainable but it was evidently there. Sam's warm green eyes held more depth than Kurt had seen in a while. Sam was leaning over him, grinning.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Just…keep still for a second. There's something I need to see." Sam leaned closer and hovered an inch away from Kurt's lips.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered in confusion.

"Nope. I can't hold out." Sam mumbled back and pressed his lips to Kurt's chastely to begin with. Kurt pulled away, frowning.

"Sam, what?"

"I've tried, Kurt. I've tried to be around you and not kiss you because you weren't over Blaine and you weren't ready to kiss other guys. Now you're not bitter about your breakup, it's about time you got back out there. With me."

"You're—."

"Straight? Yeah, not so much, apparently. You just do things to me, Kurt. Things I never thought were possible before. But I'm so glad they are." Sam smiled _that_ smile at Kurt and the latter knew that he was being truthful.

And hadn't that opened up a bunch of possibilities Kurt can thought about but not fully thought he could act on?

"And tell me that you haven't thought about me that way." Sam demanded and Kurt folded. He couldn't do that without lying.

"Screw it." Kurt leapt on Sam and the boy fell backwards, hooking his arm around Kurt's back to pull him down even further. Kurt placed his knees on either side of Sam's waist and began to kiss his mouth and neck hungrily.

"Oh God, Kurt." Sam moaned as the boy's lips got to work.

"Off." Kurt grunted, tugging at Sam's shirt. Sam sat up partially and lifted his shirt above his head. Kurt intercepted and tossed the material into the corner of the room. That's when it hit him.

"We're in Finn's room." Kurt gasped, horrified. He had just been about to do some pretty obscene things to Sam on his brother's bed.

"Correct observation." Sam muttered, leaning up to attack Kurt's neck with his lips. Kurt shook his head, pulling away.

"We cannot do what we're about to do in my _brother's _room." Kurt spat, appalled. Sam clucked disapprovingly.

"Fine. Let's go to your room." Sam picked him up and slung the smaller boy over his shoulder. Kurt smirked at the contact and slapped Sam's ass, leaving his hand there. Sam jolted and shook his head. He pressed a hand to Kurt's own ass, gripping the flesh tightly. Kurt let out a moan which made Sam so turned on. Taking his hand away, Sam brought it to Kurt's ass again, the loud smack surprising the smaller boy, as well as the sensation. He didn't hate it, though. He actually quite liked it.

They were in Kurt's room now and Sam threw Kurt down on the bed, following him hungrily. "My turn." He growled, before straddling Kurt and kissing his jawline, smattering his affection everywhere his lips could reach. Kurt tilted his head back. Yep, this was heaven. His first time with Blaine had been passionate, but Blaine hadn't been very good at the _stuff_ that Kurt had longed for from him. Sam, however, kissed like every kiss was their last. As the blonde boy sucked on a sweet spot on his neck, Kurt traced his hands down his naked back. Feeling the hard muscle underneath his hands, Kurt bit his lips and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, freeing them.

"Not yet, Kurt. Be…" Sam kissed his lips. "Patient." He kissed him again, before fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Sam, you're so…tame. Where's the heat?"

"Oh, you want heat?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. Kurt noticed the gesture and nodded, hoping it would work. He wanted Sam as fired up and turned on as he could get so when he fucked Kurt, it would be hard and furious. Sam smirked and tore Kurt's shirt from his body. Kurt momentarily mourned the loss of the buttons from a favourite garment of his, but waved it away when Sam's plump lips explored his chest.

Kurt moaned lasciviously when Sam's tongue flicked against his nipple and Sam inhaled the fresh scent of vanilla that seems to emanate from Kurt's pores.

"Sam, just get down there already!" Kurt pushed Sam's head down until the blonde got the message.

Sam dragged a teasing finger down Kurt's toned abs and ghosted it over the button of his fitted jeans. Sam had been dying to know what Kurt was concealing underneath the tightest fitting jeans known to humankind. Looking up at Kurt, Sam dragged the black skinny jeans down Kurt's legs, pleased and surprised to see that Kurt had gone commando. Kurt was as big as Sam had figured, given how his pants fit.

Sam wrapped his large hand around Kurt's cock and tentatively flicked the tip with his tongue.

"Fuck." Kurt hissed crassly.

Sam grinned at the fact that he could elicit such a response from the usually well-spoken boy, but the stern look on the latter's face prompted him to get to work. Sam nodded obediently and did so. His mouth enveloped the length easily. For once, Sam was thankful for having a 'Trouty' mouth. It meant that he was capable of giving amazing head. Sam didn't use his hands; instead his took all of Kurt's cock (not an easy feat in the slightest) in his mouth and hummed pleasantly around it, sending jolting vibrations through Kurt's body, igniting his nerves. Kurt bit his lip. It was _never_ like this with Blaine. With Blaine, it had been rigid and almost routine. With Sam, it was passionate and _hot_. Kurt had never been _hot_ when having sex with Blaine.

"Sam." Kurt stopped him.

"Is this not good?" Sam frowned.

"No, it's fucking brilliant. Let me return the favour while you're down there." Sam got the message and shrugged off his own jeans, glad that they weren't as tight as Kurt's. He was going commando, too, so his large ten inch cock sprung from its confines easily, getting Kurt eager for it to penetrate his orifices.

"Get on me." Kurt breathed and Sam positioned his cock over Kurt's mouth as his own mouth returned to the other boy's length.

They took each other in at the same time, both cocks being wrapped in warmth and being slick due to saliva. Both boys moaned lowly in unison. Kurt thought that he would struggle with Sam's massive cock, considering Blaine hadn't been nearly that big, but he took it inside his mouth with surprising ease. Sam immensely enjoyed the sensation of having Kurt's talented mouth suck his member. It just made him go down on Kurt even further and faster, speeding up Kurt's own fellatio. Kurt let Sam's cock slip out of his mouth and he swallowed the hints of pre cum that moistened the tip.

"Sam, I'm going to come at any moment. You had better be inside me by the time I do." Kurt warned. Sam dipped his head and licked Kurt's cock once more before getting off it and turning so that his and Kurt's naked bodies were correctly aligned. Suddenly, Sam used his muscle to flip them over, so that Kurt was on top of him once more.

They kissed again, sloppily and impatiently this time. There was no time for either of them to enjoy it properly. They needed to find release and quickly, at that.

Kurt straddled Sam, his knees planting themselves either side of the larger boy. Kurt's hand ran up Sam's body and tweaked his nipples, making the blond even harder than he had previously been due to the awesome blowjob.

"Oh God, Kurt. Just sit on my cock already!" Hearing Sam talk dirtily to him was enough incentive for Kurt to stop teasing. Biting his lip hotly, he positioned himself and lowered his ass onto Sam's cock. Starting with just the head to ease himself into it, Kurt got used to the temporary pain that flared within him upon the initial penetration.

"Uhh." Sam mumbled incoherently. Kurt smirked and impaled himself even further, so that Sam's cock was not visible. Kurt had taken everything that Sam had to give. Kurt's muscles clenched around Sam's length, making the blond shiver and want to move. Kurt rotated his hips, creating amazing friction for the top.

"Wait. I have a better idea." Kurt paused and turned around on Sam's cock without getting up. That felt amazing for them both. Sam's cock had poked Kurt's prostate on multiple occasions and he was more than ready to burst. He had to use all of his willpower to keep himself from spurting his seed all over everywhere. "Stand up. You're going to pound me from behind." Kurt commanded. He truly was a power bottom.

Sam did as instructed and he was now looming over Kurt's back, still inserted deep into Kurt's ass.

"Fuck me, Sam." Kurt said breathily, but Sam was already pulling out and slamming back inside Kurt again, making the smaller boy growl at the friction against his prostate. Ah, that sweet spot that Kurt loved so much. The pressure around Sam's cock indicated that he wasn't going to last long. Not at all.

Sam's hands flew to Kurt's hips as he pounded the boy. Kurt buried his face deep into the mattress, stifling his sensual moans and grunts. Sam growled throatily and moaned loudly as he was nearing his finale. Still fucking Kurt with enviable power and force, Sam took the bottom's cock in his hand and pumped it.

Kurt sighed in ecstasy. He was feeling pressure from both his cock and his ass. Sam was battering his prostate with his impressive length and his calloused, guitar-playing hands were working his cock, creating a beautiful maelstrom of sensations.

"Uh Sam!" Kurt cried out as he was shooting his load all over Sam's hand and the bed. The bottom panted as he reached his climax, but then remembered that Sam was reaching his too.

"Kurt!" Sam warned before pulling out. Kurt deftly turned around and readied his mouth to collect Sam's seed. Sam's knees buckled and Kurt's hands traced his defined abs as Sam came, biting his lip and screaming out Kurt's name once more. Kurt swallowed all of Sam's juices effortlessly, preferring that to having to clean the dried substance off himself afterwards.

Exhausted, Sam collapsing on top of Kurt, his softening cock lying on Kurt's abdomen. Sam kissed Kurt sweetly and chuckled.

"What?"

"Why haven't we been doing this for a long time?"

"I know. You're so good at that." Kurt complimented.

"True. You'll have to fuck _me_ sometime. See if you like it. I imagine hopeless Blaine didn't let you fuck his ass."

Kurt shook his head, laughing. "Of course not, I was always bottoming. Though he didn't rip my apart like you just did!"

"Yeah, I didn't notice you walking weirdly after Blaine." Sam remarked.

"He didn't give me reason to. Though I'm hoping we'll be doing this a _lot_ more now that we've discovered how fucking amazing it is."

"We'd be stupid not to."

Kurt cuddled into Sam's chest, not even bothering to clothe himself, and kissed the boy's chest lovingly. Something new was happening and usually Kurt would have abolished such a change. This one, though, he didn't mind too much.


	19. Rain

Chapter 19- Rain

* * *

As soon as Mr Schuester, dismissed them, everybody dashed from their seats in order to get home and do whatever they wanted. They loved Glee, they really did, but sometimes they thought it took up too much of their daily time and effort.

It was Kurt Hummel that sat there after everybody had left, thinking about the new prospects given to him that day…

The new kid, Sam Evans, had joined and what an experience that had been. In Kurt's eyes, Sam was completely perfect. His beauty, his voice, everything about him just screamed boyfriend potential (plus his _obviously_ dyed hair just screamed 'Team Gay' at him until the voice inside his head was hoarse). He had seen Finn and Rachel and Tina and Mike kissing throughout most of that Glee period and wanted that for himself.

He wanted a boyfriend whom he could kiss in the hallways. He didn't care what the jocks thought and Kurt wanted somebody who didn't care either. Sam seemed like just the type. He wasn't afraid to be himself in front of strangers and that could lead into wanting to be out and proud at school.

Kurt dismissed these thoughts instantly, as his lucky stars never gave him good fortune in this amount, ever. They had given him Glee Club and friends, but never anything romantic. Instead, they had given him a completely hopeless crush on Finn Hudson, which in hindsight seemed gross and extremely premature. Kurt had built up his feelings for Finn in his head. He had spotted 'ideal' boyfriend material and convinced himself that it was love that he was feeling, rather than just the idea of Finn, which was highly more likely.

"Kurt?" Mr Schuester snapped Kurt out of his dreamy stupor. "Are you okay? Do you need a ride home?"

Kurt swallowed, shaking away all thoughts of Sam Evans for the time being. He could think some more at home. "No, thank you. My car's in the lot. I was just leaving." Kurt grasped the strap of his messenger bag and strode out of the room, resenting not having more time to think.

He opened the front door to the school and winced.

It was _raining_.

Could this day have gotten any worse? First he had been presented with an impossible crush, now his hair was going to make the sacrifice. He could use his bag to cover up his hair, but that seemed like an abuse of leather.

However, Kurt simply stepped out onto the wet ground and sighed. The rain made for a perfect romantic environment. If only Sam would step out into the rain alongside him and declare how much he had wanted to kiss Kurt for the past two hours.

Alas, that would never happen. Kurt, defeated, started for his car, but a figure caught his eye.

Sam cursed as Kurt spotted him. He didn't want to seem like he was stalking the fashion-forward boy, but that was definitely what it looked like. He was standing by his car in the empty lot, drenched from head to toe and waiting for Kurt to emerge from the school.

As soon as he had walked into the choir room, he had been completely intrigued by Kurt Hummel. He had sat almost independently from the group, lingering on the precipice of loneliness, but still clinging to the friendship he evidently craved. It had seemed like nobody paid him much attention, but he was all Sam could think about. He had walked past many attractive guys such as Mike, Artie and Finn, but the porcelain-skinned angel was the only person standing out in his mind. He craved to sit next to him, but he was sat on the end and the seat next to him was taken. Instead, Sam had settled for sitting in front of Kurt. He hadn't been able to see him, but Sam was intoxicated by Kurt's scent. He knew it must have been a designer perfume, but a fresh hint of vanilla emanated from Kurt. He was extremely caught up in his aura. Something about Kurt invited him in, but warned him to keep his distance.

Obviously, Sam did not listen to such warnings.

When the session had ended, Sam had meant to turn around and talk to Kurt, but Rachel had demanded that he walk with her as she pitched him songs ideas (for her!) and wanted his "country-boy" opinion on them. Apparently, Carrie Underwood had become Rachel's new spirit guide or something. Sam wasn't really paying attention. His mind had fixated on Kurt Hummel and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

He had asked Quinn which car was Kurt's and Quinn, with a devious smile on her face, had directed him to it. Sam had been stood in the pouring rain for five minutes, but he didn't care one little bit.

Whilst Sam was pondering, Kurt had approached his car.

"Sam? Do you need me to take you home?" Kurt asked, concerned. He also wondered how Sam could retain his physical perfection whilst being pelted his heavy raindrops from all angles. He guessed that Sam was just _that beautiful_.

"No, I'm good thank you. I just didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier."

"Was there something you needed?"

_Damn, _Sam thought. _Kurt's walls must be up so high that he doesn't even recognise phatic interaction when it's right in front of him. _

"No, I just…wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…?"

"The truth is, Kurt, I'm extremely captivated by you. I barely listened to Mr. Schuester in there, I was thinking about you. And I waited here for you because…well I don't really know why…no wait. Yes, I do. I wanted to kiss you."

"You…wanted to kiss _me_?"

"Do you see anyone else around?" Sam grinned. Kurt had ignored the rain once more, starstruck by Sam's revelation.

"No, I guess I don't."

"Can I kiss you, Kurt?"

Kurt was so taken aback, he forgot to nod. His brain was screaming '_SAY YES YOU FOOL! IT'S RAINING SO KISS HIM!' _

"Kurt?" Sam pried.

"Yes. Yes, you can kiss me."

Sam, with a wet hand, pulled Kurt's face closer to his and pressed their lips together firmly, paying no attention to how soaked they both were. Sam's hair was drenched and was poking his face irritatingly, but Sam was too invested in the best kiss of his life that he didn't notice it. Kurt wondered how kisses could get better than this. With Brittany, he was not being true to himself and, therefore, it didn't feel _right_.

Sam felt _right_. It felt like their lips were always supposed to meet each other's.

Reluctantly, they both pulled away, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"The rain makes everything so much more romantic, don't you think?" Sam looked up, squinting.

Kurt nodded. _Finally_. "Yeah, it does."

"I hope I get to do that again. In school. I want everyone to know that I'm the lucky guy that gets to kiss Kurt Hummel every single day."

_HE IS PERFECT, KURT_. His brain was flashing incessantly at him. Kurt couldn't help but agree. "You can kiss me as many times as you want, Sam Evans. Now, what do you say we get in my car and get out of the rain?"

"One more thing," Sam held up a wet hand. "I just need to double check I'm not dreaming this." He smashed his lips to Kurt's once more and pulled away quickly.

"Nope, definitely not dreaming."


	20. Apart

**So this is a text message conversation entirely. Also the Kurt/Sam duet in 2x04 happened.**

**Some light smut of sorts. You'll see when you read.**

Kurt's messages are in _italics _and Sam's are in **bold**

Chapter 20- Apart

* * *

_I can't believe we don't get to perform our song today! _

**Kurt, we're snowed in. THIS IS A BLESSING! No school! Chipper up! **

_Did Rachel show you that damn mattress commercial by any chance?_

**It was my orientation video. You look so different! Like three years younger. **

_Stop this. _

**But that little 'come here' look you gave to the camera? Hot. **

_I swear to God, Evans, I will not accept this. _

**Those split jumps…I was hard, not going to lie. **

_We've been dating for a week and you're already talking about your erection. I see how this is going to go. _

**If you're not forward, things get lost in silence. I wanted you to know that I enjoyed your split jumps, so I told you. **

_You're a real piece of work, Evans. _

**You sound like my old English Lit teacher. **

_She's rude. _

**Truly. Biggest bitch ever. And she wasn't the amusing kind like Sylvester.**

_You clearly haven't been on the receiving end of one of her infamous spiels. _

**She did lecture me about the warnings of having fish lips. **

_Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

**It's seriously not funny :(**

_But I love your lips… _

**Is that so? What do you love about them? ;)**

_A wink face. Really, Sam? _

**How else would you know that I'm initiating flirting? Forward, remember? **

_People who are GOOD at flirting don't need to initiate it. But since you're cute, I'll humour you. _

_(See, how smooth was that?)_

**Kudos you. **

_Now back to those lips of yours…I love how they could suck a baby's head. _

**I hate Santana. **

**So much. **

_I'm kidding. I've just never done this before. _

**We don't have to…**

_Well I'm cold and need something to warm me up. _

**I certainly know somebody who could do that. **

_Ooh! Is he cute? _

**Very. And I know for a fact that he's really into you. **

_Well that's good!_

**What are you wearing? **

_SAM EVANS IT IS LITERALLY -3 DEGREES OUTSIDE. I AM WEARING TWO JUMPERS AND A COMFORTER. _

**Right, wrong question. Looks like I'm not great at this either. **

_We're much better at this in person. _

**At least then I can grab your ass and then you'd know that I was flirting. **

_Well when you're kissing my neck at the same time, it becomes pretty obvious. _

**I like leaving hickies okay?**

_I know you do sweetie and it feels amazing. I also appreciate the effort you put into making sure it's low down enough that a scarf can cover it. _

**You threatened me with castration if I didn't. **

_I still appreciate it! Very much. _

**I hate that the roads are blocked. If they weren't, I'd be over so quickly that Barry Allen wouldn't have time to get there before me. **

_He's The Flash, right? _

**You're the best. **

_Do I get a reward? _

**What would you like? **

_Surprise me? _

***Sam sent a photo***

_Oh, hello abs ;)_

**I hope you appreciate that, it's fucking freezing. **

_Oh I most definitely do. I may or may not be hard right now. _

**The abs work every time. I have Mike to thank for that little tip **

_From what I've felt, your 'tip' is anything but 'little'. _

**Now THAT was smooth. **

_Am I just going to do all of the work here? _

**Hey, I sacrificed a lot by taking my shirt off. My nipples are like rocks. **

_That is true. Allow me to return the favour. _

_*Kurt sent a photo*_

**Kurt. What. Why haven't I seen this before?! **

_I hadn't seen it until last week. _

**How long are those heels? **

_10 inches. _

**Do you still have them? **

_In my closet. _

**I swear the SECOND these roads open, I'm racing across town and I'm going to have my way with you. That was kind of evil, telling me about those heels and making it so I can't do anything about it! **

_Rub one out. _

**It's not the same. **

_Remind me to show you something when we're next alone. _

**More heels?**

_Not exactly. Did Tina ever tell you about "Beyoncé in the Basement"?_

**Yeah, I figured it was a dress up situation. **

**Now I'm thinking it's more than that. **

_You've seen the Single Ladies video, right? _

**Are you Beyoncé? **

_Affirmative. _

**I fucking hate the snow. **

_Santana just texted and I have an idea. Though it may involve us being colder than necessary, but I think it'll be worth it… _

**I'm scared. **

_Don't be! Just go to your laptop and open Skype. _

**I love you. **

_You'll love me a lot more in about six minutes. _


	21. Motel

Chapter 21- Motel

* * *

Sam smirked to himself as he left the choir room. Everything had gone according to plan. The rest of the Glee Club had bought the lie about him delivering a pizza to Dalton and Kurt finding out about his family's situation that way. Even Blaine was in on it, simply because Kurt was blackmailing. He sure loved how devious his boyfriend was. Oh yeah. Sam and Kurt were _totally_ dating. But New Directions could never find out, at least not yet, because of everything going on in there already. The Finn/Quinn/Rachel love triangle Kurt had told him about had slowly expanded to include Sam himself and Puck and then Lauren and Kurt by association to the formers. So it was really like a love heptagon which connected in all kinds of weird ways.

Kurt had been noticeably absent from that rehearsal, waiting outside for Sam to report his success.

"Everything good, baby?" Kurt slipped his hand into Sam's as they walked away from the choir room.

"I told the story. I was excellent."

"Naturally," Kurt hummed, "you're dating me. Of course you were nothing short of perfect. Even without me, you're something special, Sammy Evans."

"You make me better, Kurt Hummel," Sam replied quickly and kissed that oh so smooth cheek and relished in it.

"So how guilty do they feel for accusing you of sleeping with me and Quinn?"

Sam smiled widely. "Insanely. I predict that Rachel will bake me some apology cookies any day now."

"Outstanding," Kurt purred. "We have them completely fooled. You know what that means, don't you?"

Sam licked his lips. "Last night was completely worth it."

Kurt nodded. "Always. It was pretty perfect, wasn't it? We were amazing."

Sam mind replayed everything that had happened since Kurt arrived at the motel, knowing that Finn and Rachel were (poorly) disguised behind some trees.

* * *

_Sam happily opened the door to his beautiful boyfriend as the boy pretended to carry clothes to support their alibi. His recognisable Earth Day jacket included. Sam would wear it and get people talking. Fuel to the fire, as Kurt had so accurately labelled it. _

"_Hey, baby. Finn and Rachel can't hear us, but they can see us talking. Hug?" _

_Sam smiled gratefully, taking the bag from him and wrapping his arms around the slender frame he adored so damn much. He mentally sent a 'Suck it' to the eavesdroppers behind the greenery and invited Kurt inside, drawing the blinds to drive the rumour mill insane even more. As far as McKinley High was concerned, Kurt Hummel was happily dating Blaine Anderson. That was not even remotely true, of course. Blaine had declared interest, but Kurt had rejected him rather coldly, leaving the curly-haired Warbler feeling rather abashed. Kurt and Sam had been dating since Rocky Horror and without any signs of breaking up. Kurt's return meant that they could start having fun while revealing their relationship in their own time. Kurt suspected that Santana might know something, but that was merely slightly informed conjecture. _

"_Are you ready to do this, Kurt?" Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets, nervous. _

_Kurt nodded. "I'm ready. Completely. Are you?" _

"_You bet I am. We're doing the right thing aren't we?" _

"_We love each other," Kurt said. "We're consummating our relationship in our own time. There's nothing wrong about that. If you're nervous, we can always wait some more. We could've fucked like bunnies after Sectionals, but we didn't. We can hold off, Sam." _

_Sam shook his head. "I'm ready…I just want this to be special for me. This crappy motel isn't exactly a five star hotel with candles." Sam looked completely ashamed and Kurt's heart broke. _

"_Sam, don't do this. As long as the person is right, the place doesn't matter to me. I would rather make love to you on the dirty floor of a campground than with someone else in Egyptian cotton sheets." _

"_You're right, as usual. Kiss me?"_

_Kurt smiled and basically walked into Sam's face, crashing their lips together, hands roaming anywhere and everywhere on the other's body. It was so refreshing to be in a place where they didn't have to hide, where there were no secrets and no intrusions. _

_Sam lifted Kurt over to the bed and straddled him, his face aglow with anticipation._

* * *

"Sam?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was…kinda thinking about last night. I can't get it out of my head."

"Me neither," Kurt admitted, "it felt so damn good."

Sam bit his lip. "If we keep talking about this, I'm going to lock us in that janitor's closet and have my way with you again."

"I might not stop you."

"Ugh," a voice sounded from behind them, "you two are nauseating."

"Santana," Sam blushed, "Kurt and I were just…"

Santana held up a hand. "I'm gonna stop you right there, Froggy Lips. It's obvious that you two fucked last night. Lady Rainbow hasn't stopped blushing and smirking since he entered the building this morning. You, Trouty, have been ogling his ass like you'd just pounded it. Makes sense considering you did. Even though the rest of those sexless idiots don't recognise sex partners when they see them doesn't mean you had everybody fooled. I must admit, Sam did give a convincing performance. Rachel was blabbing about cookies and Finn was apologising to Quinn like he'd just stabbed her."

"Told you," Sam whispered.

"You two make an interesting couple. Even as a stone cold lesbian, I wouldn't be averse to watching you two get down to business together."

Kurt blanched. "Santana, what Sam and I do behind closed doors if not anybody's business. Not even yours."

"What if I said I could provide somewhere for you two to be together when both Sam's motel and your house are occupied?"

Sam smirked. "Then I say hell yeah."

"Sam! You want her watching us?"

"It's not ideal, but as long as she doesn't make any noise…"

Santana grinned. "You won't even know I'm there."

Kurt blushed. "Maybe I could get on board with that."

Santana clapped him on the back. "That's my gay. Just a note, I can still see your hicky when you tried to cover it up. You too, Sam. I'm surprised that the rest of the Glee Club hasn't sniffed your secret out yet. You're _so_ obvious."

Kurt and Sam just stared at each other as Santana left, torn between pushing their way into the janitor's closet and giggling at Santana's proposition.

They did take Santana up on her offer that night and the girl was severely impressed by what she witnessed.


	22. Shower

**Warnings for some light smut, but nothing too alarming.**

Chapter 22- Shower

* * *

"_Sam, I think we need to talk." _

_Sam blinked, shampoo seeping into his eye. Shit, that was painful. Sam vowed to learn what kind of chemical was in it that reacted so profusely with the eyeball. Or get himself goggles for whenever he showered, but that would look kind of weird. Only when he looked up did he register that Kurt had spoken to him. He wasn't used to being spoken to while butt naked in the locker room. Although he wasn't opposed to Kurt's melodic voice floating in his mind. As long as his dick knew its place and didn't rise to the occasion, so to speak. _

_Oh yeah, something to be noted… _

_Sam Evans was so fucking in love with Kurt Hummel that it was painful to witness. _

_And being completely exposed while Kurt was standing right there looking so beautiful was less than ideal, actually. _

"_And you chose now to have this conversation?" _

"_It can't wait. I think we need to abandon our duet. You've been a wonderful partner. Honourable, actually. But I think that we need to go our separate ways." _

_Sam sighed. He knew exactly what this was about. He had seeing Kurt trying to get his lunch, only to be blocked by Finn and the two of them appeared to be having an intense argument. Sam had gone to Mercedes about that particular dynamic and she had briefed him on the events of sophomore year. She probably shouldn't have, it was kind of rude. But Sam appreciated being in the know on this particular occasion._

"_So you're letting Finn successfully manipulate you?" He knew that he was manipulating Kurt in this very moment but it was all kinds of necessary. _

_Kurt huffed. "Finn isn't manipulating me. He isn't attentive enough to maintain manipulation on anyone, let alone me. Finn made me see that this kind of introduction into McKinley isn't the one that you want." _

_Sam frowned. "I've already been slushied and busted my shoulder in football, how much worse can things get? Besides, only the New Directions are going to see this duet, you know. We're not performing them for a crowd."_

_Kurt shrugged. "While that's true, I'm only trying to protect you. Junior year is incredibly important and having vindictive bullies on your six the whole time isn't going to help when it comes to colleges and whatnot." _

_Sam very much appreciated Kurt's concern, and vocalised as much, but waved him away. "Kurt, my old school was three times the size of this. That means there are more people to hate you. I've dealt with bullies, I've had to. I wasn't quite the only out gay kid at my school but there weren't many of us." _

_Kurt gaped. Sam cursed his tactless way of coming out to Kurt, but it was done and that was what mattered. "You're gay?" _

"_I am. You sound surprised. Jocks can be gay too, you know." _

_Kurt coughed. "I know. I've seen those It Gets Better videos about the popular high school kids. That's not why I'm surprised." _

"_Then why are you?" _

"_Because this isn't the way things usually happen. The guy I'm crushing on is usually straight, unattainable and oblivious. Which, I realise, until now you were." _

_Sam smirked. "I have been gay my entire life, Kurt." Oh how he loved making Kurt blush and stammer and generally getting under his skin and… _

_Wait. _

_Kurt was crushing on him. Like, actually crushing on him. Probably in the way that Sam was crushing on him. _

"_Did you just say that you're crushing on me?" Sam wanted clarification. _

_Kurt bowed his head. "Yes," he said sadly. "I thought you wouldn't notice that little facet." _

_Sam was incredulous. "How could I not?" He smiled. "Learning that the gay I'm hopelessly infatuated with likes me back is sort of something you pick up on." _

"_You. You like me?" _

"_Very much. But this was definitely not the way I wanted to tell you. While I'm standing completely naked in the locker room showers is definitely not ideal." _

_Kurt smirked. "I could think of a few positives to draw from this situation." _

"_Do tell." _

_Kurt turned the corner and placed his bag and jacket on one of the benches, praying that they were cleaner than the floor. Button by button, he undressed himself, his shirt being tossed on top of his jacket. Sam moaned hungrily at the sight of Kurt's toned body, abs visible under the porcelain skin. Oh how he wanted to just reach out and…he realised that he didn't have to fantasise anymore. One of his visions of Kurt was coming true. Shawshank was happening. _

"_Unless you're not okay with this," Kurt gasped as his fingers paused on his zipper. _

_Sam bit his bottom lip. "Kurt, I swear if you put your clothes back on, I'll squirt shampoo on your Marc Jacobs."_

_Kurt nodded, smirking and pulled down his zipper. Sam quickly noticed that he was going commando under his sinfully tight jeans._

_Sam gasped as he reached down to touch Kurt and…_

"Sam?" Kurt's voice startled Sam out of the stupor he was in. Sam had been lurking on the precipice of reality with the added effects of his subconscious blurring the lines between the two realms.

"Kurt?"

"I asked you what you thought we should do about this duet situation."

Sam slowly released a breathe and wiped the water from his eyes. "I…um…do you not want to do it?"

"I do," Kurt said, perhaps too quickly, "but I'm just scared, Sam. Things for me aren't getting any better and singing a duet with another boy is probably not going to change that."

Sam sighed. He had just been over that in his head. "Look, Kurt, I think we'll be good together. Brittany sent me an old performance of yours and I've heard your MP3's. You're flawless, Kurt, vocally and physically. Um, I just mean that…"

Kurt frowned. "I think I know what you mean, Sam, but I usually jump to conclusions about these things so I need you to say something. Anything will do."

Sam willed his still hardening dick to deflate as he bit his lip. "I think you're hot. And before you start to question what I mean by _that_, I should probably tell you that I'm gay and would very much like to kiss you."

"N-Now?" Kurt gestured to Sam's showering state.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be now."

Kurt licked his lips quickly. "What if I want it to be now?" He smirked to convey his meaning.

Sam caught on, having just gone through something like that in his fantasy. "I'm sure there's room enough for two in this stall. Nobody will walk in, don't worry," he added, once he saw Kurt's scared expression flicker to the door.

Kurt nodded. "I should probably let you know that I like you, too. I wasn't going to say anything because, you know, fear of rejection and all that, but now that I know you're gay and you've shown interest in me, it's okay for me to express what I'm feeling."

Sam smiled crookedly. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and get over here."


	23. Diverted

**Another texting chapter. I love writing these. I might slowly turn it into a texting fic**

**Remember, the key is: **_Kurt_ and **Sam**

**Also this contains some M rated themes and language.**

Chapter 23- Diverted

* * *

**So I still think that we should get to know each other a little bit better. **

_How do you propose that we do this? _

**I have a game. **

_Of course you do. No seriously, I'm intrigued. _

**Well, we'll each ask a question we want to know about the other and then compare it with our own answers. **

_That sounds fun! But make sure to ask questions that you think I'll actually have an answer to rather than multiple. _

**But multiple is always better… **

_You're SUCH a boy ;)_

**Don't pretend you don't love it. **

_Are we playing a game or not?_

**Okay, someone's eager! First question…favourite flavour of ice cream. **

_Mint chocolate chip, always. _

**Mine too! **

_Okay, I'm pretty sure you're just agreeing with me so I'll put out. _

_I'll do that no matter what your answers are ;)_

**You're such a good boyfriend!**

_I know. My boyfriend skills would win awards. _

_Speaking of awards, I have an obscure question. What is your favourite award ceremony? _

**That IS weird. Besides the boyfriend awards? I'd have to say the Grammy's. Everyone's so glamorous!**

_True. And Beyonce always serves such face. But I'd definitely say the Academy Awards. I love movies and actors so it's kinda the perfect night. I always have parties whenever the ceremony is on. Usually it's just me but something my dad will pop in to look at Kate Winslet in whatever dress she's wearing. _

**That's hilarious. **

_We might have to instate the boyfriend awards into civilisation. I would say that I am the first recipient. _

**Oh do you now? Did I get snubbed at the nominations stage or something? **

_*Kurt sent a photo*_

**OKAY YOU WIN. JESUS CHRIST KURT. **

**HOW CAN ANY ONE HUMAN GET THEIR LEG THAT HIGH? **

_Cheerleading and dance, babe. _

**Cheerleading. CHEERLEADING? SERIOUSLY? **

_Did I type it wrong? _

**I'm just…collecting a mental image. **

_You don't have to. I still have the uniform. _

_*Kurt sent a photo* _

…

_Sam? _

**W O W. Why did you quit the squad again? **

_Nationals was fun, but it took up too much time and when I found out that Glee got another year, I wanted to try and practise more to compete harder for solos at competitions. _

**Understandable. Although there should be no competition, your voice is truly stunning. **

_Someone's campaigning for next year's boyfriend awards… _

**I'm just telling the truth, Kurt. If I happen to get a nomination out of it, then that's fine by me. **

_Subtle, Evans. I think you're well on your way to being considered. _

***Sam sent a photo* **

_It's pretty safe to say you have a good chance. _

_Hello abs. _

**They say hello back. **

_Oh god, you have to nerd out on me didn't you? _

***Sam sent a photo* **

_Never mind. I take it back. _

_Samzilla indeed. _

**He can't wait to meet you. **

_I can't wait to meet him either—no this is weird. Let me rephrase. _

_I can't wait to fuck you, Sam. _

**Oh my god. What are we waiting for again? **

_Regionals. We can't be off our game. _

**Wouldn't sex make us more determined to do well? **

_Where does that logic come from? _

**Give me some credit, I'm thinking solely with my dick here. **

_I'm sure he has some interesting ideas. I'll be happy to hear them sometime. _

**Where did this conversation go to? **

_Down the gutter, it seems. Let me scroll up, I forgot what we were talking about. _

**We were asking questions.**

_Oh, it seems we were. Talk about a diversion._

**I can't say I minded somewhat. Besides, the Boyfriend Awards still need to be decided upon. Let's see if we can agree. I'm going to do everything I can to win and so should you. **

_So be it. _

_*Kurt sent a photo*_

**Fine. **

***Sam sent a photo* **

_Let the games begin…_


End file.
